


To the Extreme ((LEVI REVAILLE x READER))

by Hachi (COUP_DETAT_Fanfiction)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, F/M, Levi - Freeform, Levi x Reader - Freeform, Reader Insert, attack on titan - Freeform, coup detat, coup detat fanfiction, fan fiction, hachi - Freeform, levi revaille - Freeform, levi revaille x reader, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 26,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COUP_DETAT_Fanfiction/pseuds/Hachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You starting to lose everyone. Everyone. And after your only friend, that is your last straw. You come cowering from the Military Police, and finally venture into the true world of titans.<br/>Good luck.</p>
<p>Written by Hachi. </p>
<p>-I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of It All

TTE - CHAPTER 1  
The Beginning of it All 

You pin your hair back, and button the top of your shirt. You swing your new jacket around your shoulders egotistically, and shift your arms through the sleeves. You tug at the leather, and pat the unicorn emblem with pride. You stare your reflection down in the mirror. Today was the day. The prestigious position in the military police awaited you. You were strong enough to survive the titans, and you are strong enough to serve your king. You smile haughtily, and turn on your heels to exit.

The door creaks open, revealing Annie standing in the entrance way. She flips her hair back. "Are you ready to go, ___?" 

You nod and walk out with Annie by your side. You stride through the hallways, showing off your uniform, showing that you were one of the strongest. You remember your old squad, feeling sorry for those suckers who joined the Recon Corp. "They'll be eaten by titans in a matter of seconds once they reach the outside," you commented to Annie. She knows who you're talking about, and she felt the same way you do. It's too bad that that Jean boy changed his mind. You were looking forward to working with him. 

Today's the day when you traveled to the inner-most wall, Wall Sina. You see the others from your old squad, and other disbanded squads walking around with their Garrison or Scouting Legion uniforms. You smirk. Nothing beats the Military Police, though.

Eren Jaegar stepped out of one of the rooms on the right, and greeted Annie and you with a quick nod. Ah, yes. The boy who wants to kill all the titans, who is, ironically, a titan "shifter". Hot blooded, passionate and just down right annoying. Yet, you respected him a little. It must be nice to have a goal like that. You didn't. There was nothing to ever really interest you. You guess it'd just part of your nature.

Maybe.

Quickly following Jaegar was his adopted sister Mikasa, and the blonde haired Armin. You caught Annie stealing a look at him. You thought that there might be something there, but quickly dismissed the thought. You were probably wrong.

At last, you reach the end of the corridor, and make your way outside. The sun knew nothing of toning down the brightness, and a gentle breeze is blowing. Most of the graduates are already standing in their lines, and so you and Annie take your place. Your group was small, yet unique, in a way. You weren't just anybody. You were one of the strongest.

It's about ten minutes before the everyone set off to their new positions, when you caught sight of him. Levi Revaille. You've known him for a very long time, and, to say the least, you dislike him. A lot. He was cold, expressionless, and he always makes childish jokes and puns on excretion. And what was with that cravat? Who even wears those anymore? 

"I see you're staring at the captain again," Annie points out, matter-of-factly. 

You shook your head in disgust. "Never." 

He is one of the most important of the Survey Corps. Yeah, those guys who are always running around in the woods and fields outside the walls, running from titans like headless chickens. Good. You didn't really want to see him around anymore. Not since that night when...well. That. 

How distasteful.

Suddenly, you saw that you turned to you. This was the first time in years that you had eye contact. You couldn't turn away. They were capturing, to say the least. Even though you two were quite far away from each other you will never forget those eyes. Your eyes were locked for a couple of moments, before you shook your head once more and averted your gaze from him. What the hell? 

Annie seems to notice how uncomfortable you are right now, and taps your shoulder to distract you from him. You decided to take a look at all the lines forming. The Garrison division was the biggest, with most of the old trainees that you knew. Then there was the Scouting Legion, much smaller, only for the stupidly brave. Like Eren Jaegar. 

Then, of course, there was your division. You and Annie stand proudly by yourselves, only thinking about the sweet life you're going to live in Sina. It wasn't anything about serving the king. You just want to get away from the living terrors that are the titans.

Titans, titans...

They always reminded you of that night. Levi made you remember too. That night that made you shiver with fear, that froze your blood and made you pale.

Yes, that night.

The night when Levi was responsible for killing your family.


	2. It's not Honour

TTE - CHAPTER 2  
It's not Honour

He came to see you.

He came before everyone were dismissed to their positions. That eye contact was a mistake. If you hadn't looked at him, he wouldn't be here right now. 

"___," he greets you with a distant expression. You narrow your eyes at him.

"Rivaille."

Levi had pulled you off to the side, at the wall of the main building. He literally walked over to you, and before you knew it, Levi was right in front of you. He said he wanted to talk. You were wary of him. You hadn't talked in years ever since that incident.

The shadow of the building consumes you, and you shiver a little. You set your focus on Levi. He clears his throat, starting the conversation. "I wanted to say goodbye to you. We may not see each other again. You know how it's like outside the walls," he said, looking straight into your eyes. You feel yourself getting hot. This is embarrassing. 

"That's right. It's a wonder you haven't been killed years ago," you comment ruthlessly. You see Levi's eyes soften, filling up with genuine sadness and nostalgia. You, however, did not let your guard down. You are not going to be deceived. You're about to walk away, leaving him standing there, before he grasps your wrists.

"___, listen. You know that there was nothing to be done on that night! I did what I could to-" you break his grip on you. 

"Save me the heartwarming speech, Corporal, and go back to killing titans. I'm off to the inner wall, where I'll be safe. You're right," you turn and at last begin walking away. "We probably never will see each other again."

And with that, you leave, with a dragging feeling in your chest, and your head held up high.

\--

You return to Annie, while Levi treads back to his squad. You see him take his place alongside Erwin Smith and that titan nut Hanji Zoe. Annie wears a look of slight confusion, but other than that, she seems normal. You're not sure weather to tell her about what happened or not. You decide not to; she wasn't asking. 

You sigh, and reach a conclusion. You're done with Rivaille. You'll probably never see him again, and that was for the best. Even so, you felt a little bad about it. But you knew he wouldn't have gotten on his knees and beg for forgiveness. He wasn't that type of character. 

You're deep into your thoughts, like an accountant sorting through stacks of ancient documents, when Annie interrupts. "___," she starts. You look up. "They're about to begin," Annie gestures slightly to the balcony in the main building. She was right. The man himself, leader of the entire military, appears royally within a matter of seconds, two soldiers following him. Darius Zackly.

"Soldiers!" he bellows. Every single soldier raise their arms and banged their right fists to their hearts. "You have chosen your path, that you will walk along for a very long time! I believe you have chosen wisely, weather you're destined to defend the walls, explore uncharted territory, or directly serve royalty! However, which ever road you have come down in favour of, remember!" The soldiers listen closely, the whole courtyard silent. 

"That you must never hesitate! You are brave warriors that will continue to fight until the full disappearance of the titans! You chose the military to seek revenge, to serve your King with honour! May you never forget these words, and fight with your very life!" 

The whole crowd responds with a wild roar of saluting and shouting. Annie murmurs some words to go along with the uproar, but her heart wasn't in it, her face still a stone-hard expression. You had nothing to really say either. For Annie and you, it wasn't anything about honour. It was a desperate want. A want to stay away from the face of death. A natural human instinct. 

The crowd begins to die down, and Zazkly has already disappeared. The military divisions have started to disperse, with the Garrison soldiers off first. They all walk off, about to parade into the streets, showing off their new uniforms. The Survey Corps soldiers pull their dull green cloaks over themselves, and mount their horses. You catch sight of Jaegar and his crew, their horses beginning to trot behind the commander. Levi Rivaille was there with him. You see him look behind him one last time, obviously looking for you, before giving up and riding on ahead. You turn away quickly. There is no time to be thinking about him.

Your new commander, Nile Dok, begins muttering to himself, something about the Scouting Legion. He sighs. "Come on, girls. It's not a short journey to Sina, you know." 

Annie gives a curt nod and climbs up on her beige coloured horse. You do the same, feeling the smooth hairs on your horse. You grope about, finally getting comfortable on the saddle, with your feet safely placed on the stirrups. That gentle breeze from earlier had picked up quite a bit, and dust is irritating your eyes. The commander gets his horse to canter, Annie quickly following suit, and you doing the same. You liked the feeling of the wind whipping your hair behind you, and the level of adrenaline rising in your chest. For a while, you ignore all these stupid thoughts about titans, families, Levi. You just want to forget, for just a little while.

Forget, forget, forget.


	3. Life in Sina

TTE - CHAPTER 3  
Life in Sina

I think the best part about travelling to Wall Sina was watching the kids' faces when we rode through the streets. They were gaping, and gasping, and saying things like, "The Military Police! That's so cool!" Yeah, you better believe it kid. 

Once again, you had felt so proud of yourself, when trotting into the cobblestone paved streets. There were plenty of people staring, and obviously, you like attention. You wore a smug face the whole time. Annie was not so keen on all of the notice, and so kept her head down most of the time. 

It felt so grand. To think you're living in the comfortable, posh Wall Sina was in a way...unbelievable. Wall Sina was where the rich kids played all day without a care in the world. They don't have to think about food shortages, or titans, they just sit here and do whatever. It was a nice change, of course. 

Sina really is bathing in riches. You tried not to act surprised, but it wasn't possible. The change of scenery was astonishing, and perhaps a bit worrying. While in the outer walls, everything is much older and creakier, we have the inner-most walls living in such luxury. The cobblestones on the road were evenly set, no bumps or gaps anywhere. The roads were much wider, and the houses at the sides weren't glued together and narrow. There seemed to be flowers everywhere, and small little fountains and ponds about the place. 

All the buildings were much higher, too. Some about four stories up, and public buildings just towered over you completely. Tall round towers peeked out from government buildings, with maroon tiled tops and carefully glazed with a cream paint. Everything in this town seemed to overshadow you, to tell you that you were smaller. It certainly felt that like that. 

But it was cruelly beautiful nonetheless.

For most people, they'd be thinking about their families, and titans and would guilty about entering an almost new world. This world was almost like a better edition of the old one, an... AoT Universe 2.0, if you will.

Ha! You freaking loved it. 

And finally, here you are, in the cream centre of the oreo, the "centre of town", if you want, in one of the King's royal housing divisions. Some sort of guards dolled in black had taken your horses, and two others escorted you in. How important you felt.   
Upon entering the dorms, Annie asks Nile Dok, "Is this where we're going to live?" You hope so. The whole building's paved with gold, with royal red scrolls up on the walls, and delicate furniture decorating the interior. 

Nile nods, and signals two more guards over. "Wiesmann, you take their luggage up to their room. And Riechers, go accompany them to their rooms, show them around."

The two guards respond with a "Yes, sir" and do as they're told. Nile walks off somewhere, and you and Annie were left alone. You smile. "Nice place, huh, Annie?" you wait for a reply, looking around. 

She nods, and tugs at your sleeve. "Come on. The guards are going to go on without us." Them two are already halfway up the staircase.

You follow the two named Wiesmann and Riechers up the carpeted steps, admiring the portraits of influential men and royalty lining the walls. Several chandelier glimmer, its candle lights never dimming. Corridor after corridor are filled up with wooden doors with carefully crafted brass handles. You guessed that all these rooms were bedrooms, or meeting rooms. 

You still can't believe that you're here. You laugh at those who are currently cleaning the walls, and those who are still traveling in the rain. Nile said earlier that your training starts tomorrow, so you have time to settle in and recover from being mind-blown. You even give a chuckle out loud, to which Annie raises an eyebrow at. 

At last you reach your room, and Wiesmann shoves the bags in. He leaves without a word, while Riechers tosses a key to you. You narrowly caught it, and he leaves too. 

"Spoiled and lazy. I guess that's what you become when you sign up and do business for the King," Annie comments, and steps inside. You laugh. She's right. And that's the perfect lifestyle for you.


	4. She's in His Mind

TTE - CHAPTER 4  
She's in His Mind

LEVI'S P.O.V

"At last! Mankind is about to make another step forward!" Erwin roared. "Show the results of your training!" The gate opens up steadily, rising further and further above our heads. Erwin continues. "The 57th expedition to the lands outside the wall, start!" He take a breath before the gate stops moving.

"ADVANCE!"

Our horses canter madly past the gate, leaving the village behind us. I only focus on the road ahead of us, my heart beating quickly. When was the last time we held a expedition to the land of the titans? I sigh. It almost never ends well. 

And I'm also thinking about ___, too! Why the hell should I care about her? I wanted to let her give me a second chance, but she rejected that offer. Why can't she just understand? I did it to save her, yet she still doesn't get it. I stare at the blurry scenery rushing past. Even so, I just can't stop thinking about her. But when I think of her, I think of that night, and it always gets me to shiver. Of course I wasn't happy bathing in the blood of relatives, but it didn't happen that way, not the way she thinks. I wanted to tell her, but I just couldn't. 

I couldn't. 

A 10 metre class titan is approaching, from the left side. I feel that little prickle of fear tingling in my palms, as I always do when I see or fight titans. I can't shake the feeling off, but I can't afford to seem weak. 

Two other soldiers shoot up on their maneuver gear, baring their weapons. The titan flings its skinny arms about, crashing into the tiled roofs, trying to beat the two soldiers. I feel inclined to help them, but I have to leave them be. I look at Erwin. He's looking ahead, almost as if he's not giving it a second thought. But I know that he is. And there isn't another choice.

Leaving the defense squad behind, we at last canter through to the fields of the outside. There's small mountains in the distance, lying low, and the grass is as green as ever. We pass abandoned brick houses, the same ones as always, and there are small pine trees scattered about. The wind is strong, hard to travel through. I see Eren Jaegar chatting to Auruo, saying shit like he's doubting his own squad. Wouldn't mind punching that brat again, to be honest. What does he think he's being doing for the past month? Auruo says the same thing. His words are carrying through the wind, and so was the unsettling crunch of him biting his tongue again. 

What an idiot, but he's right.

Suddenly, I can hear Erwin's cry. "Formation for long distance enemy detection!" he commands. "Deploy!" The squad disperses into small groups, and some individuals in the centre of the formation. We slow down to the rear, so that we're almost at the back, just like Erwin instructed. We need to protect Eren at all costs.

I feel the pocket sized metal gun in my pocket. "Upon discovering a titan in sight, you fire a red smoke signal bomb", he said. Speaking of which, I can already spot a trail of red smoke a fair distance away. A faint gun shot sound follows. Soon enough, streaks of red are streaming through the sky now. It's our turn. "Auruo, fire the signal," I tell him. He takes out his smoke bomb and fires it right into the air. I look forward again. 

Crap! I'm thinking of her again! Why the hell can't I just...

I guess that while I was worrying about my comrades, I self-consciously started to think of ___. I wonder how she's doing in the military police. Well off, no doubt. I stare at the ground, grass and patches of mud quickly passing, the sounds of horses' hooves clip-cloping filling my ears. I just stop thinking for a while.

"I got a message!" 

I suddenly snap back to reality and try not to act like I just dosed off. I take a look at the recipient as he yells his message. "The right flank lookouts suffered a crushing blow! Enemy detection on the right flank is partially disabled! Please, relay this message to the squads stationed to your left!" he finishes, and his horse gallops off further up into the formation. Petra leaves our division to the left, while we continue onward. Eren has a look of fear, horror and worry mixed in to complete the worst possible expression on his face. Poor kid. There's much worse yet to come.


	5. Of Course She's not Worried

TTE - CHAPTER 5  
Of Course she's not Worried

YOUR P.O.V 

"You hear? Erwin's crew is out in the fields again."

"I'm sure there's more than fields outside the walls."

"I don't think so. They always come back saying that they haven't gotten past the woods. It's the 57th expedition already, go find something!"

You overhear the bland conversation between the two soldiers. So Erwin has set out again, has he? You think of who went, counting and adding the figures in your mind. That means Levi is in danger of the titans. Again. You guess that it's in his blood now, and that he couldn't possibly be afraid of the hairless monsters anymore.

Oh, how wrong you are.

You scoff, and walk past the blathering soldiers. You make your way through the lifting fog, now travelling in a steady jog. It was around 8:30AM, and you're currently late for duty again. A peaceful two months have passed since you arrived in the prestigious division named the Military Police. Training was overall not difficult for you, and you finish your errands and jobs laxly. The superiors are always threatening to kick you out, but you've sniffed out their bluffs. The numbers of guards and soldiers are low, and they need all the people they can get ahold of. 

They always scold you when you finally arrive, and Dok always gets pissed off when you show up late for an important meeting. Well, what can you say? Back in the outer walls, you would never oversleep. The fear of being suddenly awoken by titans knocking on your door would always cross your mind. Dark bags hung from your eyes from insomnia, and you were always agitated. Now, living in the safest location of all, you celebrate by sleeping in every day. Over time, you have learned to sneak into position, so that your superiors don't find you, and you've also acquired the ability to lie smoothly. Excuses pretty much flowed from your mouth.

It was about twenty minutes later when you at last show up in the town square. Annie greets you. If you're wondering, she's already given up on waking you early.

Today's schedule included patrol in the centre of the city. You're not bothered. The days are always quiet and tranquil, citizens acting proper and delinquents non-existant. You usually just stood around, twiddling with the cool metal tips of bullets in your leather pouch, or baton twirling with the shotgun. Today's no different. 

Annie is is watching you. "I'm waiting for the day when you eventually shoot yourself," she interjects. 

You laugh in response, spinning the gun behind your back. "Barrel's empty! I'm not that dumb. Plus, look!" A small crowd of children and adults have gathered around. "It's entertainment," you say, and decide to amplify the difficulty of your tricks. The slick movements of your twirling is impressing the crowd immensely. You wear a smug expression, and speed up even further. Even Annie is wearing a look of surprise. You smirk. 

Suddenly, just as you were about to throw the weapon up into the air, real bullets sound, five, six, seven shots echoing one after the other. The crowd that was watching you is quickly dispersing, frightened mothers tugging at their child's hands, business men already running without care for others. You immediately stick some bullets into your mechanical weapon and shout to the fleeing townspeople. "Hurry to the King's courtyard, where it's safest! Do not stop for any reason, and do not return to the area until the police have confirmed it safe to do so!" You finish up, and begin running towards the gun shots, with Annie already in front. 

This is the first time such a commotion has occurred while you've been in the Military Police. It was almost annoying to go out and solve the problem. It's relieving you from the instinct to laze around, and that's almost the only reason you joined the police anyway. You sigh, and hope you'll get it over and done with. Just think of Levi. How long will it be until he comes back from that agonising trip? Isn't it funny that he has to stay in a titan-infested environment while you're in Sina? Just think of that. You'll be over in a second while he's still out fighting the real enemy. 

Your self-centred words are supposed to cheer you up, but instead you receive a horrible nagging feeling in your chest, like the sort when you worry or miss somebody. Me? Missing Rivaille? What a joke!

Yet, you can't deny the painful sensation. 

At last, you reach the source of the gunshots. A bishop from the local church is firing wildly into the air, his arms recoiling like mad. He's not shooting at any target in particular, just up into the empty sky. Several bullets rain down, clinking against the paved ground. One made it's way into a fountain, and sends droplets of water at your face. 

Another man from the church is crawling and wailing on the ground, kneeling at the polished shoes of other soldiers, weeping and shouting. Both these men...they've gone mad. Panic quickly settles in, and you stand stationary beside the fountain, too scared to move any closer to the madmen. You don't follow Annie, who is already the target of the weeper.

The patron that's on the ground suddenly catches sight of you, and shuffles towards you. Without warning, he grasps your leg, and begins muttering a madman's words. "The titans...the titans...I can sense them coming...they're coming here! They'll invade Sina and destroy us all!" The patron's hysteria is rising, his desperate eyes sending shivers down your spine. You're terrified, but he keeps on shouting, his words almost becoming a chant. "Titans, TITANS! They're making their way from outside the walls, they're killing everyone in their path, and soon they'll break through Rose! And then...

"We're next!" 

Only one word, or rather, name, is screaming in your mind, the name written with blood in your thoughts. The centre of the titan's killing spree.

Levi Rivaille.


	6. Annie?

TTE - CHAPTER 6  
Annie?

"They're coming! THEY'RE COMING FOR US!"

At last the insane church patron is put to rest, along with the firing bishop. Tears streamed down the bishop's face when soldiers confiscated his pistol, screaming that it was his grandfather's. The patron is still yelling out prophecies and warnings to all around him. They are both considered as a threat, and were shoved into the back of a carriage. 

The patron is beating his fists against the metallic bars, while the bishop sits silently in the corner. They are locked up and out of mind, but your panic still wouldn't subdue. Don't tell me you wouldn't be afraid of being in such close proximity of men who have lost their minds. They have freedom to kill, and are uncontrollable. You never know when they can suddenly turn against you. 

You wipe the remainder of the water off of your face, and walk away. You turn your focus to a dismayed Annie. She doesn't have her usual bored look on her face. No, she looks almost...neurotic. You have known Annie for three years. She has never shown any sign of being more than angry or neutral. You're about to say something, but notice that Annie isn't paying any attention. Her brows are furrowed as she concentrates on something in her mind. 

"Annie?"

She looks up at you with that same anxious expression. You swallow. "Shall we go back to patrolling? We're done here."

Annie nods in agreement. "Yes. You're right," she pulls the chamber on her shotgun, and waits while the bullets are spat out. She swiftly catches them in between her fingers, and places them back in her tiny leather pouch. You do the same before the two of you begin walking back. You look ahead. The towering concrete wall menaces you. It taunts you. I'm not going to be up for much longer, you know.

It's the very peak of the afternoon now, the sun up high. Shining brightly and smiting the mortals cooped up in the walls with its unusual heat. It's hard not to breathe heavily when walking uphills now. The town is has filled up with people again. The citizens have already been told it's safe, and are now out doing their own business in the streets of Sina once more. 

Annie is quiet. Well, that's not surprising, but she's not responding to your dumb jokes anymore, and she completely ignored the fact that you tripped up some steps and fell flat on your face. She just took a look at you, and continued down the road. 

You're getting a little worried. As quiet as Annie is, you've known her for a while now, and know that this isn't normal behaviour for her.

You slow your walk down a bit. The sun is beating you to your limit. You pant, and whip out a flask of water. Annie stops and waits for you to finish. You take giant gulps of the clear liquid, and lean heavily against a wall. You slide down the bricks and take a seat on the ground, with your legs crossed. It feels nice to sit in the shade. Annie crosses her arms and is getting impatient. 

"Annie, what's wrong with you today? You haven't been yourself," you ask, taking another drink of water. Annie averts her gaze from you. You narrow your eyes and ask the question again. "Annie, what's going on?" 

She sighs and doesn't answer. 

\--

After hours of heavy patrolling, you two finally arrive at the King's housing unit for the Military Police. It's late afternoon, and it's not as hot anymore. Your stomach has been making loud growling sounds for a while now. You imagine the divine food waiting for you at the table for dinner, and almost jump out of glee. Highlight of your day. 

You decide to drop by the room first. You wanted to get out of your disgusting sweaty clothes and take a bath. Annie and you are in the courtyard when suddenly someone tugs at your sleeve. You look back and find Annie looking down at the ground.

"___...I'm sorry...."

You stand there confused. "What are you talking about?" you ask.

"I'm like...Eren... And I have to go see him...now..." she trails off and let's go. What did she mean? Like Eren? In what way was she like that titan shifting asshole? "It was after that guy...he said the titans are coming, didn't he..." Annie holds her arm sheepishly and turns around. "I'm going. Please don't follow. Don't worry...the corporal will be fine, I'll make sure of it." And she begins to walk away. 

You freeze, as you watch Annie walk away. Why? Why is she leaving? Did you do something, or is it solely about Eren? You haven't even seen them interact together before! Why the hell is she going to him? Is it unrequited love or some other stupid reason? And what about Revaille? Why'd she mention him? Why? All these thoughts and unanswered questions swirl around your head, as you walk Annie disappear into the distance. You don't follow her. You just desperately call out to the darkness. 

"Annie?


	7. Suspicions

TTE - CHAPTER 7  
Suspicions

((UNEDITED CHAPTER))

LEVI'S P.O.V

Eren suddenly spots something and grabs my attention. "A black signal! A deviant appeared!!" 

I crane my neck to look around me. He's right. A seemingly endless trail of a black smoke is traveling upwards in the distance. A couple more black streaks appear after a few seconds, some closer to the first and some further away. "Eren, fire the signal," I command. 

Eren responds with a loud "Yes sir!" and takes out the small metal pistol. I sigh and focus back onto the road. What an absolute mess... it's barely been a couple of hours into the expedition and some titan's already penetrated the formation that deep. A deviant, too. This day has just been getting worse and worse for me. 

There's an almost inaudible click sound as Eren pulls the trigger, and sends a black coloured flare up. I'm trying to assess where the original flare came from, and what location the deviant could have reached now. The first warning came from the right, a while behind us. That could mean the deviant is still somewhere around that area. I hope that our soldiers can hold him off for long enough. I cannot doubt them.

Yet, there's that single thought floating at the back of my mind. They will die sometime soon. Perhaps just not today. 

As we ride uphill, I can see the masses of trees huddled together, creating a giant wood. It's about time we should be reaching it. I shout for everyone to go faster, leading the squad at the front. The horses' hooves could be heard against the mossy ground as we enter the forest of giant trees. The air is moist and stuffy as usual, and only small peaks of sunlight could get in from the exaggerated foliage of the trees. It's been a while since I've been here. 

"Corporal!" I hear Eren shout. "Corporal Rivaille!" 

"What?" I respond crudely. 

"What do you mean, "what?", corporal? We're in the forest already! There is no way we can detect the enemy if we're the only file from the formation to enter! How are we supposed to fight titans and protect the carts if we're like this?" Eren-the-know-it-all says. His whiny voice and rising tone is annoying me. 

"Stop stating the obvious in that obnoxious screech of yours, will you?" I warn. "It's clear as day that we can't do any of that anymore." 

"W...what!?" Eren cries in a strained, thin voice. I can just feel the stress emanating off him. I almost laugh. "H-how come things-

"Take a look around you," I cut him off. "Take a look at these huge ass trees. These are the best things to completely max out the maneuver gear's performance," I explain. I keep my focus on the road. "Now take that hollow head of yours and start thinking. Rack your brains hard if you don't want to die." 

Eren swallows and keeps quiet. The rest of the squad are silent as well, with just the rustling in the trees and the horses' hooves beating at the ground. No, that wasn't true. Auruo's muttering something inaudible. They've figured it out. There is no plan. 

And suddenly, as our luck is draining, God decides to punish us once more. "What that noise!?" Someone shouts. Loud, heavy footsteps are approaching. We all know. The fear is choking me again. It's a titan.

I unsheathe my sharpened blades. "Blades at the ready," I order. Everyone does as they're told, the rattling of the gear almost silent compared to the quick footsteps. We wait. It's right behind us.

"That 'something' will be here...in a moment." 

A deafening crash, branches creaking and falling, and I know that it's time to get out. I don't look at the titan behind me. I only signal the others and we begin fleeing. The horse is cantering faster than before, instinct driving it away from the danger. All I can hear is the titan quickly catching up to us, and the swirl of cussing and observations from the squad. I tighten my grip on the blades. 

"Corporal, we should switch to the 3D Gear!" 

I clench my teeth, and get ready before I hear the thin zipping sounds of 3D gear already in motion. The squad hiding in the trees are already at the job. I look behind me, and finally take a look at the titan that's in pursuit of us. Raw pink skin and muscles, menacing eyes, unnerving sharp teeth, and odd blonde hair. The image instantly reminded me someone. That strong blonde haired girl from a month ago. She always hung around ___, that's right! She graduated to the Military Police, didn't she, along with ___? 

It can't be possible though. It can't be. 

The soldiers fly through the air, throwing hooks at the titan to keep her still, someone already charging at its nape. The titan has intellect though. It rips the hooks apart and catches the swerving soldiers in her palms. She smashes the crying bodies into a nearby tree, as it continues towards us. It's dead bent on its goal. Whatever it is. I stare back into the titan's eyes with hatred. I don't want to get my emotions out of hand, but rage is overflowing me.

It can't be her. That short blonde haired girl. ___'s friend. 

Annie Leonhart.


	8. Time

TTE - CHAPTER 8  
Time

NO-ONE'S P.O.V

She said that he killed them. She being you, he being Levi Rivaille, and them being your family. 

That wasn't exactly what happened though.

Hm, so why was it said like Levi killed your family? It was most probably because you had been asleep for most of the trauma. Such a sad little story, I'll tell you that. It was a while ago, wasn't it? About three, four, five years ago, I think. Levi was young and no less handsome, and you were quite the bundle of sweetness at 12. A small age gap between the two of you, and yet the closest of friendships blossomed. So what went wrong? 

Ahaha. I see. You want me to tell you the story. I'll tell you it, but you won't be happy, I don't think. 

\--

"___...Wake up...they're here and we have to go!" 

She shook her shoulders and pleaded and begged. Get up, get up, get up. The titans are here and we have to escape. The same words being uttered in all the other houses in Shiganshina. The same breaking, quiet voice and the same expression on the verge of tears. The titans are here and we have to escape. 

Time was running out, the soft silky sand crashing against the side of the sand timer, the three hands of the clock ticking monotonously and the grandfather's clock wailing that same dull note. Yet they all indicated the same dreadful fact. Time was running out.

And nobody could drag it out any longer. 

Your sister Dani gave one last shake to her shoulders, before ___ at last opened her heavy eyelids. What was all the fuss about? ___'s head was aching and throbbing, while her stomach felt like it was on fire. She was so dizzy she was almost seeing double vision. "I'm sick, let me go back to sleep..." you almost dozed off before your sister began shouting. 

"There's titans, ___! They're everywhere and we have to go! Do you want to sleep or run?!" she shrieks, tears streaming down her face. ___ stared at her sister, hoping that all she was spouting were lies. ___ sat frozen. She couldn't move, the pain was too bad. Dani leaned in. ___winced as her sister helped her sit upright. "Do you think you can get up?" Dani asks hoarsely, her tone thick from worry. 

"You think I have a choice?" ___ spat at her, and leaned against the bedside table. She almost slipped and fell, but managed to get up, relying on the walls of the house to keep her from falling. ___ suddenly remembered. "Where's Mary-Jane? Robert?" ___ asked. She was afraid of her sister's answer but still, she was persistent. "Where are they?" 

Dani helped ___ as she hobbled along. "Fuck it," she whispered and picked her younger sister up. She laced ___'s arms over her neck and positioned her over her back, in a "piggyback" style. She began jogging. "I convinced Mary-Jane and Robert to run to the boats. Don't worry, there was a soldier nearby. They're safe," Dani explained. 

___ nodded and laid her head against her sister's back as they both exited the house. The yells and screams of humans were shrill, and the stench of blood was fresh and ever-lasting. ___'s stomach curled up into a knot. Pain stung her at her fingers and palms, and sweat began rolling off of her back. ___ began feeling hot and stuffy, her baby-blue nightgown clinging to her. She felt so powerless. Maybe if she had control of her own body she wouldn't feel so frightened. 

I doubt it. 

___ could hear her sister's ragged breath as she struggled to keep up with the running crowd. You panicked. This is it. We're going to get devoured by the titans and it's all my fault! ___ couldn't take this anymore. Her head was killing her and her fear was starting to drive her insane.

"Dani!"

___ jerked her head up, and she saw him. He descended from above on his maneuver gear like some sort of angel, his forest green cloak flowing behind him and his tousled hair blowing to the side. She couldn't resist a moment of happiness. He was here to save them. "Levi!" ___ cried. It had been a while since she had seen him, him being away at the military and all. Two close friends reunited. He looked so smart in his survey corps uniform. Wait...Survey Corps?

Dani took the words right out of ___'s mouth. "What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be...well, not here!" she shouted. You felt Dani's shoulders tense up even further. She started to shake, her grip on you loosening.

"How can I abandon you when there's titans attacking?" He walked closer to us and brought his arms out. "Give ___ to me, I'll hold her. You run. I'll follow behind with the 3D gear," Levi said. Dani reluctantly passed you over to him, her arms cold and shivering. ___ felt extremely weak. The pain of her head and stomach were increasing. Levi looked at the girl with soft eyes, and told her gently, "This will be over soon. Everything will be fine. I promise." 

She trusted him. But it wasn't fine. 

___ wanted to sleep. Perhaps when she awoke later, everything really would be fine. She genuinely believed Levi and closed her eyes. She never thought that she would face horror when she awoke. 

Even when the titan appeared behind the house, ___ wouldn't stir. The titan raised its ugly bare arms and swatted at the pesky little humans running around like ants. It happened all too fast, you see. One second Levi was reassuring ___ with kind words, the next moment his voice could heard everywhere as it echoed the two words that couldn't save her. Her being Dani. His words being: Dani, run! 

Dani hitched up her skirts to run, before being effortlessly caved in by the titan's filthy hand. It grabbed her and squeezed her, its knuckles whitening. She couldn't even scream, poor girl. In an instant, Levi laid you down against a wall, and threw the little hooks of his gear against the sisters' home. He had practice in this for years now. He raised his blades up, about to slash at its neck furiously while Dani watched. His hands were sweating. They always did when he got too close. 

You expect him to drop his swords at any moment now. He didn't. He successfully slashed at the titan, which almost immediately released its grip on the girl, letting her fall. Levi is quick. He's good soldier material. He swooped in and narrowly caught Dani, landing crudely on the cracked ground. Dani choked, finally able to breathe again. She smiled when she saw Levi's angelic face. She was dizzy and seeing double, which means more beauty for her to see. Levi wore a worried expression. Dani just shook her head and let her shaky hands take hold of the swords he had in his hand. They were hot from evaporating titan blood, but even so she did not flinch. Her nerve cells have been destroyed.

She wanted to take his hand, but her mind was spinning out of control. She didn't know. "Wow...I can't feel your hands at all, Levi..." she said, still smiling. Tears were building up in her eyes. "I can't feel anything though..." She coughed, blood trickling down her cheek. The titan had crushed her body. Her organs were smashed together. Blood was starting to seep through her navy dress. 

Levi couldn't stand to look at Dani's frail, bloody body, the light draining from her eyes. And that smile. That smile was the worst of all. At last the tears started to rain down. She gulped before she spoke. "___...take good care of her..." She trailed off. Levi nodded, completely speechless. He couldn't stand the tears. He wanted to save her, but he couldn't. And he knew that. Dani took a long breath. "Levi...I love you..." she belted out her final words with all her heart, coughing and choking up. Her hands smeared her blood around on Levi's shining blades as she lost the strength to keep her arms up. She had spoken those last four words in a whisper, with all she had, even though she knew already.

He did not love her back. 

Dani finally got it off her chest and she felt relieved. It was time already. She closed her eyes as her skin went pale. Levi stared at the body. He couldn't keep his eyes of her even though he so desperately wanted to move. He felt so guilty, and he still is now. But one's heart cannot change so easily.

It was about time in the story when you wake up. It was right there, in front of your eyes. That horror you were fated to see. ___ awoke to the sound of crackling flames, human wailing and thunderous footsteps in the distance. And then there was of course that. Levi rested on his knees, his bloodied blades lying at his sides, and of course, the corpse of the young girl's sister. ___ couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. But what would you do if you saw a sight like that? You would choose to believe it if it was what was laid in front of you, correct? There is no other reality. You can't escape. 

"Levi..." ___ whispered. The scene in front of her was no mistake. "Levi," you called again. You began to crawl forwards. You could feel your pulse beating in every part of your body but you wouldn't stop. One step closer, and then another. One step closer, and then another. You faced the terrible reality in front of you. "You killed her...." 

Except that it wasn't like that at all.

"You murdered her...but why?" ___ asked hoarsely. Levi turned around slowly. Hot tears welled up as she swallowed hard, trying to to rid of all the heavy emotions that overwhelmed her. "I can see that that's not titan blood...Levi...she loved you...

"So why?"

Levi didn't have time to object. He had a promise to keep. He wanted to keep his guilt buried inside, and do what he needed to do. He lunged at ___ and picked her up swiftly, before launching into the air on his gear. ___ didn't have the strength to say it, but she could hear the thought thumping in her mind. "You murdered the only shred of family I had left," the voice would mutter. But the deed was done, and time cannot be reversed. 

The small heap of sand landed in a clump at the bottom of the glass. The thin metal hands of the timer at last stopped once they've counted down the final seconds. And the grandfather's clock was tolling its final hour.

Time has run out.

A/N 

For the sake of the story, I'm going to guess that Levi is 25 and you are 17. In this chapter, as this was five years ago, Levi was 20 while you were 12.   
Thank you for reading this and keeping up with the storyline. Please enjoy this and many more fanfictions to come. :D


	9. Maybe She Should Leave

TTE - CHAPTER 9  
Maybe She Should Leave

YOUR P.O.V

It's been a week since then. Annie has completely disappeared without a trace, and you feel guilty, for some reason. You're always thinking, "How could I've prevented her from going?" Perhaps there was no way. Perhaps that's just how fate made it to be. 

So I mean, now what? You had no one left, everyone either died, hate you, or ran away. Funny, huh. It all started five years ago, didn't it? When the titans attacked. If it wasn't for them, your siblings would be with you, Rivaille would still be chummy with you, and maybe you would've met Annie within time. If it wasn't for the titans. Well, you didn't feel too special. I'm sure everyone felt that way in the Shiganshina attack. 

It's extremely quiet now. You eat by yourself, you patrol by yourself, and you attend meetings by yourself. You had felt safe within the walls of Sina, but now you've reverted back to be aware of danger. The dark circles are coming back.

The superiors are even becoming worried. But, they haven't done anything to help. If you're not late to work or messing around anymore then it's fine with them. You're finally starting to see the Military Police for who they really are. Just a bunch of lazy cowards.   
You rest against the wall, your mind blank. Your shotgun is providing great support for you; you just can't seem to stand up anymore. Not even that. You just don't really want to. 

So this is what happens to humans when they're lonely, huh? 

You'd think they would do something about it. No, they just don't really care. It's fine. The next top ten of the trainees will all come hurrying to the inner wall and will be licking the King's shoes clean. Why would they care about a runaway soldier if ten more will come later?

"You heard about that girl, right? Don't remember what her name was. Something to do with lions or something."

You listened in. 

"Well I mean it doesn't matter, does it? She has no qualifications so she can't get a job, and we have no records of her background. She probably doesn't even have a family to run back to. Look, who cares? I don't even remember her name. She didn't have anything to do with us. Just move on."

You don't understand. 

You stir the contents of your plate around with a wooden spoon. You don't feel like eating again. The guy who dishes out the food is always telling you to eat more and keep your strength up, but you're not in the mood. You suddenly push your chair back and get up. You brush off a few crumbs of bread from your lap and walk off. Some soldier pursues you. "Hey! Can I eat that?"

You look back at him with a glare. You mumble something along the lines of "go ahead". And there's no stopping that guy there. He wolfs down your food in mere seconds. 

Outside, the sun has already set. You can just barely see the stretching rays of dark orange sunlight, disappearing further and further into the horizon. Further and further down the walls. Something about the walls just makes you annoyed. But they're still there. 

"How is Annie doing? Has she found Eren?" you say inwardly. And then there's Rivaille. How is he coping with those titans? Assuming he is still alive. 

Everyone's out doing something while you're just sitting in a nice comfortable place like a lame horse. It makes you feel inferior, like you're not strong enough to deal with anything. It's like that time with the hysterical church men. You remember that thought. That thought that you don't want to get up and sort something out. You couldn't be bothered and it was just a pain in the ass. You look down at your hands. "When did I become this person who just doesn't care?

"Even Annie has a goal. But I don't."

You breathe in deeply. You suddenly feel adrenaline pumping in your body. Your heart is beating non-stop and you feel the pulse in your hands. You wanted to do something. Right now. Anything. You jump kick the wall at high speed, but it doesn't even cause a crack. "No, I want to do something that'll create a bigger impact."

A horse is wandering in the outside gardens. You stare at it contently before shrugging your Military Police jacket on. You knew exactly what the hell you were going to do. You climbed up on the horse with a little difficulty, breathing in the fresh air. "I know, horsey." You pat the smooth-haired back of the animal. "Let's run somewhere. But where to?" The horse only twitched its ears in response. You think for a moment, that hyper feeling in your body not yielding. 

"Let's go find Annie! Let's go the Scouting Legion!" you cry. "There's so much to do and everyone's out doing something and I want to be apart of it!" you yell loudly. You gently slap the horse's behind, as it neighs and begins a gradual canter. Faster, faster. And that's what you got.

You don't remember acting on impulse before. But now that you have, you feel great. You'll regret it later, for sure, but we have to come to that first, don't we? 

For now, just enjoy the ride. It'll be a tough one.


	10. Lost but Almost There... Almost

TTE - CHAPTER 10  
Lost But Almost There... Almost

You stare hungrily at the crisp loaves of bread. Its fresh aroma wafted its way to your nose and now it lingers there. Your stomach gives a loud growl. It's been a few hours and that random spurt of energy you had before is all gone now. You sigh and turn away from the food. You have no money with you. "I guess I just keep on walking, for now," you think. You tug at the horse's reins and carry on. Your feet drag forward slowly. You would ride your horse, but alas, your butt hurts from the saddle. Genius. 

Your boots are scuffed and your jacket feels heavy on you, yet you don't take it off. You'd usually stick your chin up on the air as you strode through town, but now your head just hangs low. It's been a long, long time since you've felt like this. And it's not a good feeling. 

What did I tell you? Look's like we've come to the point of regret a little too quickly. In a way, you wish you'd never left. 

The horse gives a deep sigh. You stare at its long narrow face. Reminds you of someone. 

You take a look at your surroundings. You've seemed to have wandered into some sort of village in the Yalkell district of Sina. It certainly isn't as grand as the King's town of residence, but it's still well off. Little stalls and markets fill the main streets, with quiet little houses taking up the other roads and avenues. There's no brick towers or pretty governmental buildings. The town just seems plain. 

The eternal sky is filling up with merciless clouds. You're suspecting rain soon. 

The horse is getting tired too. He's trotting at a slower pace than you, and you feel guilty for not having anything to give him. You swallow your pride. You're about to go to a store and start begging for water, before a civilian comes up to you. He's a middle aged man, with a small scruffy beard and an odd red hat, shaped like a cone upon his head. You blink, confused. The man clears his throat, and begins speaking with a rough gravelly voice. 

"Excuse me, I see you're from the Military Police. You look lost. I'm not being rude, but are you here for patrol? I haven't seen anyone like you in Yalkell before."

You shake your head a little uncertainly. The man cocks his head to the right, trying to hear your answer. You speak a little louder than usual. "No, I'm not here for patrol. I'm..." you trail off, wondering if you should tell him your situation. The man leans forward, waiting. "I'm looking for the Survey Corps," you say. 

The man reels back and starts laughing rather loudly. "Well what the hell are you HERE for!?" You feel yourself getting hot and embarrassed. You avert your gaze from and get ready to walk away from him. The cone-headed man coughs a little, and stops laughing so much. He fixes his little cone hat, and grabs your arm before you begin to walk away. He's a strange little man.

"W-what are you doing!?" you shake your hand, trying to get away from him.

The man suddenly turns serious. "Your horse is thirsty. I'm assuming that you have no money, correct?"

You look down, ashamed. "I don't," you admit painfully.

He suddenly grabs the reins of your horse's gear and drags him along. You're left confused. What an eccentric little man. "What are you-" you cry out, but the man does not slow down or stop to wait for you. You have no choice but to follow, and that's exactly what you do.  
You walk alongside him rather reluctantly, and the man does not bat an eyelash at your presence. He must be dead-set on helping that horse, you think to yourself. 

After a few minutes, your..."group", shall we say, comes to a stop outside a ransacked little house. Well, it certainly looked that way. "Was he robbed?" you mutter to yourself. The cone headed man turns to you, a little angrily.

"You're a rude girl, do you know that? I wasn't robbed or anything of the sort. This is my home, and I keep it the way I like it."

Your cheeks go a little red from embarrassment. You didn't mean to say that quite so loudly, or say anything like that at all. You keep quiet while the old geezer rummages through his cupboards. At last the middle aged man comes up with a flask. It looks heavy. He pops the cork off, and pours the clear liquid into a small saucer. You hold the urge back to go and drink it all. The man slides the clay dish to the horse, and watches as the animal drinks contently. 

You know, I'm rather tired of calling him The Man. Maybe-

"Uhm, what's your name, mister?" you ask. 

That's better.

"My name? Mr. Meier, that's it!" Meier snaps his fingers, almost as if he seemed proud to remember his name so quickly. You nod, and say your name, before staying silent. The horse finishes off the water, licking its snout to get the last few remaining droplets of water. Meier gropes about a shelf until he grabs hold of a spherical object. An apple. He tosses it to the horse, who catches it in his mouth. You feel hungry and thirsty and wonder how the cavalry's getting food and not you. You wish you hadn't given your dinner away at the military. 

"So, you said you were looking for the Legion?" 

Meier's grouchy, course voice snaps you back to reality. You straighten up and nod quickly as Meier takes a seat on a three legged stool. "That's right...do...do you perhaps know where they could be?" you ask hopefully.

Meier shakes his head to your dismay. "They're off at that little exploring thing, you know, an expedition. Only God knows where they could all be right now." 

All last shreds of hope has been burned and destroyed. Like a little girl letting go of all her coloured balloons she had acquired from a church fête. A quick hand movement and that's it all gone. 

"But you know," Meier continues. You almost mute him out of your head. He fixes his hat. "Maybe that's not true. I have an idea of their whereabouts, and do you know how?" He taps his head with a long, dirty fingernail. "I used to be apart of that damned squad!" 

You look up, furrowing your eyebrows. The horse snorts. You clench your hands together tightly, you palms tingly with excitement. Maybe it's not all too late. "Could you take me there?" You ask desperately. 

The old man laughed, flashing a grin at you, a tooth missing in his bottom row. 

"Of course not!"


	11. He Made it Super so It's Okay

TTE - CHAPTER 11  
He Made it Super Easy so It's Okay

Your heart smashes against your rib cage violently. You can feel your pulse everywhere, and the sound of your beating heart fills your ears. Meier's words ring in your ears. "Why, Mr Meier?!" you demand. "I know I'm asking a lot of you, but please, if you could just understand my situation..." you trail off, your face burning. Meier slumps his shoulders. His expression dropped.

"You know little missy, it's tough for a man like me. I've lost count of my damn age. I'm old and tired. These hands won't be riding no horse anymore, nor will I be wielding any swords anymore." You stare down at the ground. "It's just too tough for me."

The tension is overwhelming. The two of you sit silently for a while before finally you speak. "I apologise," you say. "I've barely known you for a minute, yet I'm asking such a huge favour." You get up from the stack of hay you were sitting on, and brush off. Stray straws stuck to the sole of your boot. "Thank you for your kindness. I'm sure my horse appreciates it." You pick up the reins that the horse is wearing, before a loud cough interrupts you from leaving.

"I can't guide you there, but I'm not old enough to not be able to give you directions." 

You turn around slightly, angling your head towards Meier. "W...what do you mean, Mr Meier?" you ask uncertainly. Your eyes light up. "I mean...Would it be possible?" you corrected yourself.

The old man stands up, and hunts for something in those old messy shelves again. His shaky hands grab hold of an aged, yellowed piece of paper. Now the search for a pencil begins. He throws some things around, dropping a few cups, an old photograph frame almost slipping out of his grasp as he looks around. You feel inclined to help him, but you feel awkward in somebody else's house to look through their stuff, so you keep quiet and stand beside the door. 

You hear Meier grumble something before he just whipped out a stick of charcoal and came running back to you. He gives a clumsy smile, before turning to the page. His tongue is sticking out as he draws out a careful diagram in the scratchy black material. He blows air on the page to get the small bits of charcoal off and continues drawing. He finishes up quickly, and sticks the page up in front of your face. His hat slowly slips off his head. 

"I'm assuming you've never been to the outside walls, so I've made this map super easy! Here, so there's a trail, made by all the other horses that rode there. Remember, this is just a hunch, so they might not be there this year..."

It turns out that although Meier's is a good technical drawer, he sucks at explaining. Your head is spinning as he tells you all these different routes and paths and houses and things. You're not even afraid of the titans, you're more afraid of getting lost. 

Oh. About the titans.

"M-Mr. Meier, I think I'll be fine, apart from the titans..." you state quickly. You're sure that you will be fine, but there's just one problem. How many months has it been since you last encountered a titan? You had interaction with two titans in your entire life. You have confidence in spinning a shotgun, but you would rather shoot yourself than fighting anything taller than five meters. 

Meier seems troubled. You grasp the reins that you are still holding onto even tighter. Meier leaves the room without a word, and you think that's the end of it. He's done with your shit, it's too difficult, and he's changed his mind about helping you. That familiar looking horse snorts at you rudely. Even the damned horse is turning against you. "I guess everyone just likes leaving me," you think.

You're wrong on this occasion. Meier's comes back with a small woven sack of some sort. Inside, are round circular objects that you could cusp in one hand. "Hand grenades!" Meier beams. 

You pick one up carefully. Most people your age would be too afraid to touch a grenade, but your expertise with guns let you pick one up freely. "I've never used a hand grenade before..." you mumble, but hell, it's an ingenious idea.

"Hopefully I won't have to show you how to use one! You know the theory of it, so you should be fine. These things won't be able to kill off a titan, obviously, but it'll blind them for long enough for you to escape, if the situation ever comes into play. They're a little harder to use around aberrants, but they're also harder to find," Meier starts clipping the sack onto the straps of the uniform, or in some other way. 

After everything is secured and fastened, with the grenades at your side, and the map in your breast pocket, you are about to set off. Meier prepared a small meal for you out of the things he had left in his cupboards. 

"To think I'm sending a child off to her death..." he utters under his breath as he stirs around a pan of canned tomato. The realism of it all is finally getting to him. You keep quiet, but you want to reassure him. This is all your fault, you don't want to be stressing him out! Even though it's impossible in this situation...

You breathe in a huge breath. "It's not your fault," you begin. "I need to do this, so if I die, it's none of your responsibility. And I was one of the top ten in the 104th squad, so I'll be fine, I'm sure!" you give a genuine smile, at last. Not even a smidge sarcasm or smugness, for once. "Your kindness has brought me hope, Mr Meier. So-" you get up, and tuck in the little stool. "-you don't need to worry." 

Meier looks at you. He doesn't say anything more on the topic. "The guards of the gates need some sort of note so that they can open the gates..." He disappeared, looking for another page.

Again, Meier's wrote out a note in his small joint-up handwriting, with that stub of charcoal. "You'll be fine. The guards will know the letter's from me," he says. You stick the note into your pocket, along with the map. The horse is raring to go by now, and you tug on its reins. 

"I wish you luck on your journey, ___." 

You nod gratefully, and climb onto your horse. The saddle feels stiff, which marks the tough journey ahead of you. Like it hasn't been bad enough already.  
You finally set off, leaving Meier and his little cluttered house behind. The small break from your journey is now over. It was a nice one. 

It's sad, though. It's likely that you will never see Meier's again.


	12. Could it Be?

TTE - CHAPTER 12  
Could it Be?

LEVI'S P.O.V

"Corporal! Give us the order! She's really dangerous! We need to do it now!" Auruo roars over the wind. The female titan is in close pursuit and I'm running out of ideas. There is no way we could attack with our 3D gear. We'll be dead in an instant, just like the squad behind us. "I'll turn her into mincemeat..." Aural grumbles behind me. He unsheathed his blades and I know that I have to think something up fast.

"Corporal! Give us the order!" everyone desperately cry. It's difficult to think anything up under this kind of pressure. The reins that I'm holding are started to slip - I feel like I'll just lost control at any second. I'm panicking, until I remember something.

"Everyone, plug your ears," I say calmly. Everyone does as they're told, careful not to let go of their horses. I quickly get out a small capsule, and sound it into the air. I try not to flinch as the deafening sound meets my ears.

"A sound grenade!?" 

"Men," I say quietly. Everyone seems afraid, but listen in anyway. The heavy tramps of the titan have slowed down. "What is your duty? Is it to let loose to your raging emotions?" The squad seem a little sheepish. "No, that's not why we're here. The duty that we were assigned to was to keep this dumb brat unscathed, even if it costs us our lives," I remind the team. They keep quiet.

"We're going to keep advancing on horses. Is that clear?"

I get the expected "Roger that!"s from the squad, apart from Eren, who just seems bewildered, and begins stammering something. I can't blame the kid, but for once I wish he would just shut his mouth. I get it, he's scared. We all are. But sometimes we're just going to have to let some soldiers go. It's how the world works, and it won't change not matter how much one tries to change it. A fact is a fact.

The female titan's angry stomps quicken in pace again, and before we know it, she's swinging more men around on their 3D gear, smashing them into trees, and twirling them wildly around her arms. I want to save them. But I just can't.

"More people..." Eren whispers. "A-another group of backup! If we help them now, we may stand a chance to save them!" 

"Eren, just look ahead!" Gunter yells. 

"Stop screwing up the pace! Maintain your fastest running speed!" Erd chimes in irritatingly. 

"But why?! Who's going to stop her if not the corporal's squad?!" Eren shouts. The skinless beast forcefully collided more soldiers into nearby trees, splattering crimson blood. The sight still sends chills down one's spine, not matter how many times you have seen the same thing over and over again. It may stop surprising you, but it leaves behind a dark sinister feeling. Always.

I sit silently while Eren is still shouting. "Another person has just lost their life! There was a chance that we could've saved him!" Eren shrieks the obvious. The atmosphere is tense, and the titan is still in pursuit. "The other is still fighting! If we go right now, we can save him!" he yells into my ear. I keep a straight face and ignore him. 

It's not that simple, Jaegar. 

Petra makes a contribution to shut the little twerp up. "Eren! Look only in front of you and keep moving! Don't stop for any reason!" 

Eren won't have any of it, and my patience is running low. "Are you telling me to just close my eyes to the desperate battle happening behind us?! To leave my comrades to their death and run for my life, is that it?!" Like it hasn't been like that for many years. "I don't get why I must let my comrades die!"

"Yes!" Petra continues. "That's precisely what I'm telling you! Obey the corporal's order!"

The titan's heavy steps are getting faster, and the distance between her and the horses is getting shorter drastically. All this bickering is slowing us down. Auruo begins to lecture Eren as well. I can't wait to give that brat a punch in the face once this is all over.

"It's not something the corporal should explain! You don't get it cause you're still a sucker wet behind the ears!" Auruo starts with his weird metaphors again. "And now that you know this, shut the fuck up and obey!" he finishes. Eren stays quiet, and his facial expression is all that it takes to know what he's thinking. He brings his thumb up to his mouth. 

"Eren!" Petra calls out angrily. "You're allowed to do that only when your life is in danger! You promised us, didn't you?!" Petra summoned the guilt card. Eren seems determined and won't listen to her, but he's thinking about it. I sigh inwardly and decide to finally speak with him.

"Eren."

He looks up with those menacing eyes. "You're not in the wrong about this. If you want to do it, go ahead."

I hear a few cries of astonishment and objections. I ignore the annoyed shouts and explain. "He's a real monster, I know that much, and not at all because of his 'titan power'. But no matter how much force he's held down with, no matter how strong the cage he's placed in, no one will be able to make his spirit submit to their will."

Once again the squad is silent. I continue on, and instead focus on Eren again. "The difference in judgement between you and us originates from different rules derived from past experiences," I say. "You don't have to rely on a thing like that. Make your choice... will you trust yourself, or will you trust me, them, and the Scouting Legion as a whole?" I sigh and pay attention on the road, blocking out the female titan's horrifying steps. "I don't know what option you should choose. We won't know if it was a good or bad course of action until we see the consequences. The only thing we're allowed to do is to believe that we won't regret the choice we made."

The horses are cantering on, and not a single human sound is heard. Eren looks back at the titan, with her arms slashing madly. Eren wants to do it. I can see it in his eyes. But Petra urges him. "Trust us..." she says. He stares at her for a long time. 

"Eren! You're taking too long!" I warn him, with a tone that says extreme panic. 

And he doesn't do it. 

"I'll go with you!" He shouts. I breathe a sigh of relief. He still wants to transform, especially when another soldier is carried to his death in the arms of the female titan. Shrill squeals could be heard, until suddenly cut off abruptly. The titan takes stance, and begins running at full speed. 

"Full speed ahead! Keep running as fast as you can!" I command. We're getting closer. I shout once more to keep on going, as fast as possible, until finally, we reach the small area of grassland in the midst of the trees. I hear Erwin give a roar, yelling "FIRE!". The titan has halted, and is suddenly attacked by hooks and bullets and everything possible to capture her alive. Her joints are immobilized now, and she finally can't move a muscle. 

I'm relieved that this is over. But my relief only lasts a few seconds before I spot her. Cowering behind a huge tree. 

___?


	13. A Nervous Breakdown

TTE - CHAPTER 13  
A Nervous Breakdown

YOUR P.O.V

You stand awkwardly behind the fat trunk of a towering tree. Erwin's squad are spread out, doing everything to capture the female titan alive. And you're just standing here in the midst of this chaos. It's a little more than awkward. 

It's horrifying. Annie with all the hooks shot into her, the bullets piercing her, the strain of her enormous muscles, trying to keep herself up, trying to resist the pain that will ultimately bring her to her knees. "What the hell have they done to you, Annie?" you whisper to yourself.

"___?"

A familiar voice calls out to you. Your brain can't process it while you're amid this madness. Who is it? 

"___, it's really you..."

You look around you, and catch sight of a young man, draped in a forest green cloak, with raven black undercut hair. Your brain clicks away, turning rusty old gears. The fact that your best friend is suffering has blanked your mind entirely. You stare back at him. You get this uncomfortable feeling when you look at him, almost like he's done something to you. But you just can't comprehend it. The man realises you're having trouble thinking and remembering, and so steps forward. "It's Levi. Don't act like you don't know who I am, ___."

That's right. Levi Rivaille. Your right foot automatically goes back a step, like an instinct. "O-oh. That's right..." you stammer. 

"What are you doing here? Do you even realise where you are? How did you even find us?" he bombards you with questions, expecting answers in between the gap of each one. It's like a machine gun, firing millions of questions at you at top speed.

"I didn't come here to answer your stupid questions, Rivaille..." you say irritatingly. You avert your gaze. The suffering moans and ragged breaths coming from Annie is distracting you horribly. "Why are you doing this to her...I turn up to come find her, to bring her back, and all I find is you Survey Corps people capturing her..." 

Levi's poker face contorts slowly into a face of disgust. "She's disobeying the law and order of our world! She's killing her own kind! Be grateful we're not killing her altogether!"

You look over to the titan, holding its head. You doubt that she will recognize you in that state. You still don't believe that she could have killed so many people. It's like you don't really know Annie at all. But you have faith. 

"You still can't prove it's really her..." you trail off. You still can't look Levi in the eye. 

"Judging by your reactions, it's already obvious. But yes, it's not proven. Yet. That's why this expedition has taken place," Levi explains in a harsh tone. Small things like words and tones don't usually get to you, especially coming from Rivaille. But right now you're finding it hard to swallow. You feel small and vulnerable. You tighten your hands into fists. 

"Why are you here, ___?" Levi asks in a softer voice. You feel like you're going to break down at any moment. That clump in your throat seems to be getting bigger. It's suffocating you. It feels like less air is slipping through to your lungs, and you start to breathe harder. Levi doesn't push you any further, but you don't want to seem weak, and so squeeze out some kind of answer.

"To find Annie..." you squeak. 

"___...did you know about this?" 

Stop asking me all these questions. Please. For the sake of my sanity. "N-no..." you croak, and give a cough to try and clear your throat. It does nothing. You turn your attention to the ground, hiding your face with your hair. You seem pathetic and useless at the moment. You intertwine your fingers together tightly, your hands becoming pale. 

"___-" Levi is about to ask you another question before you cut him off.

"I d-don't want to do this anymore..." you say, your voice breaking. Your hands break apart and reach for the face. You feel tears prickling your eyes. "I don't want to feel alone anymore... I wanted to find Annie and bring her back! So that I can be with someone!" you drop to your knees with a thump. Levi is silent. 

"It was okay at the start! But when we could hardly do anything when the attack happened, I felt so useless! Just like I did back then! When my sister was carrying me, I wanted to go out there and do something to protect my family! But I couldn't, because I'm weak!" you shout, and the tears finally start rolling down your cheeks. You feel annoyed at yourself for crying in public, but you feel...better. To finally cry. 

"I lose one person after another... because of my sickness, I lost my siblings...because I couldn't prevent the death of my sister I lost her AND you...and now Annie... why do people leave me? Why do I have to endure this? Why do I have to suffer all this loneliness?! Why do I feel so weak and useless?!" you cry. 

No one notices. The loud noise from the site of the capture is drowning out your cries. You feel thankful. At least nobody knows. 

But someone does know. Levi steps forward, his boots making soft tapping noises against the grass, and crouches down beside you. You sense a scent of nostalgia from him. When was the last time you were so close? When was the last time you smelt this weird aroma that smelt like home? It didn't flood back heart-wrenching memories. On the contrary. His scent made you think of the good times you had together. 

The good...times...

You couldn't help yourself. You quickly embraced your once best friend, and you wouldn't let go. Levi felt so safe, and you don't even know why. And the best part?

He embraced you back. 

"You're going to be fine, ___...We'll get you through this," Levi whispered. You felt his breath on your neck, but it didn't feel weird. Not at all. It feels warm, and you feel less vulnerable. He continues. "You have one person back already, don't you?" 

You don't even think about it. Your lips move automatically. "I do."


	14. It's not Funny Anymore

TTE - CHAPTER 14  
It's Not Funny Anymore

You sniff, and wipe your tears away with your sleeve. Little droplets of warm tears stick to the ends of the grass beneath you. You swallow, that ball of worry and pain stuck in your throat starting to go away. It felt good to cry for once, and not keeping it in. For the first time in a very long time, you feel like a cleansed, new person. And maybe it really is so.

"There, you done?" Levi asks you softly. You nod slowly, thinking about weather you really are done. You decide that you are, and relax your shoulders a bit. Levi takes his arms away, and you feel a little sad. You want to keep your embrace for a while longer, but you know that you can't.

"I'm sorry..." you apologise, rather pointlessly. You still can't look at him directly in the eye.

"For what? You don't need to apologise for anything. But we are in a dangerous situation here," Levi says a little more sternly. He's right. While you were having a complete breakdown, the squad still hasn't secured the titan. Annie is still going strong, determined to win, but she is losing.

Levi gets up, which encourages you to stand up as well. A little weak, but you seem fine. The horse you rode on is long gone. He sensed the danger and he was away off.

Levi turns to you, with a stone hard expression. "___, I want you to stay here, and wait for my return. I'm going to assist the squad. Don't move, and try not to show yourself to anyone for now. We have a lot on our hands," Levi hestiates before flying up into the air on his 3D gear, his cloak flowing behind him majestically. He is still as elegant on the gear as he was five years ago, you think. You try to keep an eye on him, but you lose sight of him quickly. You instead take a look at the titan, and suddenly wish that you hadn't.

The once furious titan is steadied. She has her hands covering her nape so that she can escape a surprise attack. But she is becoming weaker. Her legs are slowly moving downwards, and you know that Annie will soon fall. But what really horrified you was her eyes. Even when Annie is a titan, you can see it. The negative emotion behind those eyes. They're filled with fear, defeat, and obvious antagonistic thoughts. 

But it also seems like, under that strong facade, she wants to cry. 

You want to stride over there and cut through all the ropes that are binding her. But you haven't seen the true horror of a titan's rampage yet. You don't understand why this has to be done. 

As you are watching the female titan, you hear an unfamiliar voice. It's that booming voice you would find from an immature young adult, the kind that shirks their responsibilities. Except this voice is planning something more than just lazing about. You crane your head slowly upwards, catching sight of a girl with brown hair, and large square glasses. You hear a creepy giggle coming forth from her lips. She suddenly takes a match, and lights a barrel of something beside her. 

And that's when the bullets came raining down.

They hit the titan's arched back, her straining limbs, her aching head. Annie's breathing turns quick paced again, trying to endure the pain, unable to scream. You want to save her, but you could only stare. Over the continuous echoing bullet shots, you could only hear one other sound, that condescending voice coming from the glasses girl. "How do you like it? Now, even if you're itchy, you won't be able to scratch yourself! You can't move a muscle, and you likely won't be able to again!"

Annie bows her head lower, her tatty blonde strands covering her face, until you can see her pained eyes no more. You cover your mouth, and felt something rise up inside you while your stomach churns. You feel sick, and look away. No...didn't I come here because I wanted to do something? For the better? I can't walk away when I'm already here... you look up again.

And then you run. You run towards the titan. The murderous titan that has caused deaths against her own kind. 

All the soldiers are bewildered, and you hear different pitched cries and murmurs of confusion. Zip lining fast through the air are Levi and Mike, with their blades high above their heads, about to slash the titan while she's stunned, until Levi catches sight of you. 

"___-!" He swerves to the left, scathing the titan on the shoulder, creating a red mark. 

You reach the titan's feet, and look up at her. Can she see you? You anxiously clear your throat, ignoring the desperate protests of others. "A...Annie, it's me, ___..." you begin. The titan's eyes don't move. She can't see you. She can't hear you. 

"Annie! It's me!" you speak up. Suddenly, the titan leans forward. Levi wasn't able to inflict any damage in her, but Mike did enough to complete the job. The pink skinless brute falls to her knees, a deafening sound echoing through the forest. You hear a slight crunch of bone as she comes down, making you feel the bile rising up in your throat. 

You don't know what to say to her to make her hear you. Annie lies emotionless, with only those devastating, hurt eyes giving away her true feelings. More shouts come from the soldiers around you. 

"Get away from her!"  
"You might provoke her!"  
"Get the hell away!"

But that wasn't enough to stop you. And it wasn't enough to stop the titan from screaming. And that's when all the titans came stomping through the forest, all looking for something. They all want the same thing. 

Dinner.


	15. Titan Attack

TTE - CHAPTER 15  
Titan Attack

Everyone stand around, confused at the outcry of the female titan. You feel something wrong, however. A sense of impending doom. You're finding it hard to breathe again, and your vision is blurring. The mountainous trees are deforming all around you, the grass shivering at your feet. The deep foliage is overpowering, and seems to rise up over you. 

You jog closer to Annie, and try to ignore this anxious feeling in your chest. You're here to get your friend back, and you're determined to make her see you. "Annie, listen to me!" you shout out. The titan's pupils finally shift over to your location, widening as they focus only on you. You feel nervous, that tight claustrophobic apprehension binding you further around the throat. "Annie, please transform back, or however you titan shifters do it! The squad won't kill you, they only want answers, isn't that right?!"

All the soldiers turn to look at you interacting with Annie. Some of them murmur that you are right, while the other's are opposing. However, if this is what will calm the titan down, then by all means, go for it. Erwin nods, and you continue. "So please, Annie, I-"

"TITANS!"

A sudden cry from further on in the woods comes echoing back to the small clearing that you're in. Everyone freezes. 

Not this again.

Not this again.

You take a step back, looking around wildly. Some of the younger soldiers do the same. Confusion and fear sets deep, like a blanket covering a mutilated corpse. The clock starts. The titan's are coming.

Annie breathes heavily as she lies in an awkward position on her knees. She looks up at all the groups of huddled soldiers, with a sudden change in her eyes. They are no longer sad and deprived of love. They are once again sadistic, with a craving of destruction. Loud stomps of raging titans could be heard the distance, all heading to the same destination.

You freeze, and somehow can't stop thinking that this is all your fault. What would you think in a situation such as this? You would think it's your fault as well, wouldn't you?

Levi cusses. "The bitch called for help..." Automatically, everyone slide out their blades from their gear, and jump onto different branches of the huge trees. The top priority is to prevent these titans from ruining the mission. 

You begin feeling hot. There is no way you can fight these titans again. The journey here was a nightmare, and you haven't said a thing about damaging your arm when throwing a grenade along the way. You had no 3D gear or anymore grenades left over. This world is just an endless void of horrors, and it feels like it's all turning against you.

Erwin begins shouting some orders, to which you completely ignore. Levi appears beside you in a flash. You look up at him, and admit it. "I can't do it... I won't be able to fight them..." 

Levi furrows his eyebrows, concentrating, thinking. You look away, and feel embarrassed about how you've treated him over the years. While a couple of days ago you were certain he killed your sister, now, you're not so sure. Levi doesn't exude that sort of aura. But you can't prove anything. You saw what happened.

Levi sighs. "I don't know what I'm going to do... But there's no way in hell I'm going to have you die. I am not fucking losing you again, you hear me?" You feel the urge to cry again. You cover your mouth with your grubby hands, and nod, speechless. You wish that you didn't have to cause so much trouble for everyone. 

Levi fixes his gear upright. "I'm going to go back and get you some gear from one of the dead soldiers," he notices your face, and says, "It's unpleasant. There's nothing I can do about it. But you're just going to have to live with it if you don't want to die." And with that, he flies off into the direction the female titan was running in earlier.

Erwin stands by. "Here they come..." he announces the titan's arrival. 

You panic, wiping your sweat off your white pants. One of the other soldiers, a girl with short golden hair, helped you up onto a higher tree branch. You smile in return, but your eyes are bloodshot, and you could barely command the muscles in your cheeks to lift upwards. You know you look like a wreck. The girl, however, smiles genuinely, and tries to reassure you.

"You'll be fine. Captain Levi will be back any minute now. Just stay up here, okay?" she pats your shoulder delicately, as if you're a fragile porcelain doll, and jumps to a lower sitting branch. With your emotions running high, you really do feel like a doll. 

The first titan takes its step into the clearing, with two soldiers rushing to attack it, blades in hand. You move backwards, sweat beads rolling down your red forehead. Undoubtedly, the teams stationary at the edges of the forest would've thinned the numbers of titans, but you're feeling fever-ish at the sight of just one. Three more run in, all heading for the superior captured titan. You feel unfaithfulness when regarding Annie. How could she have put us in danger like this? 

More of the bare beasts dart towards Annie, with the first ones gnawing on her skin. One titan began ripping her flesh right off, with a couple of more doing the same. Your eyes widen in horror at the sight. Your best friend is getting eaten alive, and she isn't trying to fight back. 

How could this possibly have been her plan? 

A soldier flies past you, with you jumping aside, so that you wouldn't get tangled in the metallic cords. Everyone in the squad is zipping past you, and all around you, slashing at the titans, blood splashing on their uniforms. You feel uncomfortable with your proud unicorn stitched onto your clothing. You feel like the Military Police are too proud, and that the ones who are actually doing anything are really the Survey Corps. You feel like you can't do anything to help, even if Levi is off trying to get you some gear.

Levi. You've thought about him way too much in the last couple of minutes. You wonder about him, and if he's doing alright. God forbid any titans encounter him.

You stick close the trunk of the tree, and sit quietly, as you watch the terrifying bloodbath before you. You hope. You hope that the titans will miss your presence. What? You think no titans at all with come for you? You're dead wrong.

An abnormal titan, one straying from the flock, stops at your tree. His huge monstrous eyes unnerve you, its dumb smile begging for something crunchy to chew on. Its dirty hands cup around your thin, quivering body, as you freeze, unable to fight back. Loud chomps from the other titans could be heard as they feast on your best friend, and the one you have just brought back into your life has disappeared. Imagine him finding your bones scattered across the ground, mocks the titan. He likes seeing the pain in your eyes. It's funny.

You swallow, your chest hurting.

Is this when I finally die?


	16. Quick, Quick Mr. Levi

TTE - CHAPTER 16  
Quick, Quick, Mr. Levi

LEVI'S P.O.V

I struggle to unfasten the gear from the young man's waist. I swallow. If only.

At long last, I reach for the huge metallic boxes, and pull them off, the swords and extra blades clanking together as they land in a small heap. Each one of them are either rusted or snapped. I sigh. I don't intend for her to fight anyway. 

I check the cords and the mechanisms of the gear, making sure nothing is broken. Though there's not much I can do even if it is. Everything seems fine, much to my relief. I quickly pay my sincerest respects for the dead soldier, and throw the two metal boxes over my shoulders. The terrifying stomps of the attacking titans could be heard from miles away. I can even feel the mild vibrations under my feet. 

I take a deep breath in, and wonder how I'm going to do this. My hands shake as I hear quick heavy footsteps behind me. More and more titans are entering the forest by the minute. I wonder how many soldiers are going to be left by the end of this. 

I'm going to just have to be quick. As soon as I pull the trigger, I need to use the clearest route possible and not stop at any time. The titan is getting closer. The ground is quaking underneath my feet. I sigh, and pull the trigger that releases the compressed gas behind me. The grappling hooks are shot to a nearby branch. It pulls me up to the branch, and I'm off.

Needless to say, it's excruciatingly difficult to operate the 3D gear while carrying another set. The insides of the gear rattle loudly as the metal cords brought me to different jutting branches. The titan behind me isn't slowing, and persists to move forward. As I travel through thick leafage, I wonder to myself.

What the hell did ___ see in Leonhart? 

Did she never see the obvious motives behind her?

I twist around to dodge a pair of birds darting the other direction. I withdraw the wires of the gear and throw them onto a different bough, slam my foot against the trunk of one tree, and propel to the left. While performing this maneuver, I almost released my grip on the spare set of the 3D gear. "Screw that," I hiss as I tighten my grip further. 

I think of Annie's face as I pass the trees. I hope she's happy putting the rest of us in danger. I don't understand why ___ wants her back so much... perhaps that's one thing I will never understand. This whole mission is a wreck, and undoubtedly Erwin will reproach me when we get back to the walls. If we make it out, of course. There's always that haunting possibility. 

As I pass the endless trees and numerous wildlife, I wonder how long until I get to the location of operations. What if I'm going the wrong way? There's no way to tell, and I'm not stopping while that titan is still behind me. 

I crane my neck, and look behind me for a few moments. It's a 6 metre class titan, not an abnormal. It's unlikely he'll be straying from the rest, so as long as he's behind me, I know I'm going the right way. 

The titan suddenly swerves to the left, and so I quickly pull my body weight crudely over to the side, the black boxes of the gear beating my back. I wince. There'll be some bad bruises.  
The titan jogs ahead of me, his arms swaying violently by its sides. Being this close to a titan is making me nervous again. I pull the boxes up closer to my shoulder blades, making sure they don't slip. My limbs ache.

I follow along at a fairly quick speed, not stopping once to admire the pretty wildlife and unique plants. I'm starting to panic as my eyes begin to lose the titan as it trudges deeper into the forest. I clench my teeth, and strain to pull another trigger for the gas tank. My fingers grasp the tiny latch, and I almost lose control for a second as the gas shoots out at a higher velocity. 

Although I'm rather experienced in the "art" of the 3D Maneuver Gear, I find my legs tiring, and my body movements are not keeping up with the speed I'm going at. Holding these heavy boxes is slowing my pace as well. I wonder if I'll reach the squad in time. 

You may be thinking why am I going through all this trouble just to keep one girl alive.There's an obvious and simple answer for that, and I'm sure you're smart enough to figure that out for yourself. 

Well, it's called Love, isn't it? 

I decide that if I'm going to save her, I need to focus. I need to stop being so absurd and focus on becoming even faster. Loud noises are coming from deeper in the forest. The titan eagerly runs to it, and I do too. It's only a matter of minutes until I get there, so I endure the pain of the spare 3D Gear bashing against my back. A small gap in the foliage, and I can see traces of pink from the female titan, and I can hear zipping sounds coming from the 3D Gear. My steps do not falter, and at long last, I burst through the leaves, and finally perceive the horrifying scene before me.

___, and an aberrant titan. I see Auruo on a tree branch, unsheathing his blades. "Auruo!" I yell, and fling the 3D Gear from my back to him. He seems startled, and I don't know weather he caught them or not. I raise my stainless steel swords above my head, and come down on the titan's nape, its blood spilling on my clothes. 

___ is released from its grip, and flung towards the ground. 

I rush to catch her.


	17. Until only a Hunk of Flesh Remains

TTE - CHAPTER 17  
Until Only a Hunk of Flesh Remains

YOUR P.O.V

You fall backwards through the air, your vision blurred. All you can see is that enormous titan, already bored with his findings. He moves away, and you just see green and brown from all the leaves and trees. You wonder. Is this how I die? Young, and as pathetic as this? You thought of the others that were eaten by titans. No, at least I wasn't eaten. At least I just fall. 

Falling, falling towards the ground.

You shut your eyes. Time feels almost still, and you see no point in struggling. 

As you move sluggishly towards the ground, you feel fresh air whipping at your face. You sense something pressed against your back, and open your eyes slowly, cautiously, in case it's another titan. It isn't. It's far from that.

"I told you already. I'm not letting you die." Levi looks down at you, and you concentrate on him. Everything is blurring past you, but his face is still the same as it ever was. His eyes are filled to the brim with anxiety and worry, but you see relief, too. Your heart starts beating faster. He was right, wasn't he? He told you that you weren't going to die while he was there. He wasn't losing you again. He's making sure of it. 

You nod, and almost cry tears of relief as you stare back at him. You even think that Levi might crack a smile, but he doesn't. It makes you a little disappointed, but you think it clearly in your mind. He's seen more horrors than you ever will. Only you can't make him happy.

Well. 

Levi slows down, and you two come to a stop. He puts you down, and you gingerly find your way onto the tree branch. Levi shouts over to a different soldier, shouting something among the lines of, "Bring them over". A new face appears beside, his eyes... narrowing at you? Almost with unacceptance. You decide to brush the feeling off and stay quiet. The guy hands Levi two giant black boxes, sheets of metal coating the four sides, with slits at the front. You identify them as 3D Gear. Is this what Levi was getting for you? 

Levi turns to you. "You should know how to put them on. Here," he says, handing it over to you. You accept it gratefully as he continues. "Just in case you need to get away from a titan, or something else. It just makes thing easier for everyone, doesn't it?" Levi looks over at the mob of hairless creatures ripping away at the flesh of the female titan. Levi looks perplexed. "I'm going to go and try fix this," Levi announces, before flying into the terrifying scene right before your eyes.

The guy who's acquainted with Levi, Auruo, you think, hesitates before going over to help his captain. He looks at you, scanning you from head to toe, and the way he kind of examined you bothers you. You scowl, and he immediately runs after the corporal. 

You wonder if Levi is too overprotective. You stare at the gear, absent of its usual sharp blades. At the one hand, you feel that he is, and that you can fix this on your own, and that you don't need anyone. But a bigger percentage of you wanted him to protect you. You feel like you've been without true love and care for too long. Is that selfish?

Maybe. But everyone needs it, and it's not wrong for thinking it.

You begin to strap the gear on, adjusting the height at your hips. The weight brought you down a bit. It's been quite a long time since you had put one of these on, but it made you feel less... exposed, you could say. Less vulnerable, and you're feeling a bit better, despite the current situation. 

That feeling of uselessness came back again once you saw the others battling it out with the titans. You wish there were some swords you could use.

You see that blonde girl from before land on a tree branch next to you. She smiles at you, and takes her stance before taking off again. You decide to stop her. "U-Uhm!" You cried out, words failing you. She comes up closer to you, and you strain your next sentence. "May...May I borrow two of your swords?...Please?" 

The girl blinks. She then lands beside you in a wink, and introduces herself. "I'm Petra," she says as she unsheaths two of her spare blades. You swallow, and say your name too. Petra smiles again, and hands you two clean, polished swords. "You're friends with the captain, right?" Without waiting for an answer, she continues.

"That's good. I can trust you," she says, turning her back to you. She's getting ready for another titan. "Otherwise I wouldn't be so sure about you." Her words surprise you, but at the same time, you feel like you've heard them relentlessly. "But we'll talk later, right?" Petra smiles, and jumps off. 

Petra. It would be a dream to get to know Levi's team. Perhaps things are slowly getting better for you. 

You swallow nervously. You wipe off the sweat off of your palms, and pick up the swords, glinting in the sunlight that's creeping in through the thick foliage. You get a good grip on the handles, and take deep breaths. You're going to be fine. You've handled titans before, haven't you? Look at Levi. Look at Petra. Look at the rest of the squad. Look at all of them. They can do it, so why can't you? 

You stare at the huge huddle of titans, feasting on your best friend. Eating and eating, until she'll just be a hunk of flesh. You came to bring her back, isn't that right? 

Then do it.

You take your stance, your footing careful on the branch, and throw off the latch off the gas cylinder. And you jump.

"ANNIE!!"


	18. Please, Erwin!

TTE - CHAPTER 18  
Please, Erwin!

27 HOURS AFTER THE TITAN ATTACK 

You sit silently on the chair. You feel like a child waiting outside the principal's office, except that this situation is probably much worse. Levi leans against the wall next to you, as you wait. The cushion sinks a little. 

As if anything couldn't get worse, you faced more savagery yesterday. Levi has said nothing so far, despite the pained protests of Eren and the rest of them. You sneak a look at him. How can you not say anything? How are you not showing a sliver of emotion in that cold face? ... There's a lot of things I don't understand about you, Levi.

You look down at the ground again. The wooden floorboards merge together under you gaze, like a mirror at a funhouse. You wish you could just block out your mind, do some meditation or something. You ask yourself, why is the human brain to programmed to showcase the most prominent events in your life? Even if they're senseless horrors? Why must we always remember them? 

You our recall it so clearly. The terrified expressions of Levi's former squad. How could one forget? Erd's body dangling from the cord from his 3D Gear. Auruo, as well. Even if he did eye you strangely, you saw him with your eyes. You met with him. He was there, living and breathing, until you saw him a second time with your eyes. His body lying sound in the grass. That man that you never even met, but whose death still stung you with tears. 

And of course, the kind blonde haired girl. Petra. Petra who reassured you when you were about to break down. Petra who lent you two of her spare swords. Petra who trusted you.

Anyone else would say something like "you didn't know them, why the hell do you care?" 

Even so, just one minute of kindness from a stranger can make all the difference to one's day. 

You put pressure onto your intertwined fingers, until they start going pale. You want to focus on something, for once, other than death and despair. You hide your face with your hair, desperate to make sure nobody sees you wallowing in such a pitiful state. Even yourself admits it. 

"There are times..." 

You raise your head a bit. Levi just looks straight ahead, and continues. "When you have to be strong through tough times like these. As despair-inducing as it can be, you have to be strong. I think this is one of those times. Don't you?" Your shoulders start shaking slightly. You swallow, with difficulty. He's right, though. Levi says one more thing. "Don't cry, ___. Please." 

You don't know how to respond. Luckily, you don't need to. A perplexed looking Erwin is walking down the corridor. You stand up, anxiety binding your chest. While you were sitting on that chair, you were also thinking ahead, trying to predict how many ways this conversation would go. All possibilities scared you anyway. 

"E-Excuse me, Commander Erwin..." you croak. You clear your throat, hoping that he heard you. He turns to you, a slightly agitated expression on his face. You're not welcome here, you know that, but you had to this anyway. "I...have something to talk about..." you say weakly.   
Erwin's expression doesn't change.

"Step into the office, ___," he says as he opens the wooden door for you. 

You swallow, anxious, and a little unnerved that Erwin knows your name. Introductions were made last night, but it was still rather uncomfortable. It was uncomfortable around everyone, even the people that you've met before, that you've trained with before. Especially during dinner, where everyone made a big fuss and tried to talk to you. 

You walk in, Levi following nonchalantly. Erwin sits down in his grand plush chair, behind a grand ligneous desk, in a grand office room. It makes you feel small. You try to make eye contact with Levi, to reassure you, but he has his attention on a book taken out of a - grand - shelf. You turn towards Erwin, awkwardly sitting on the chair opposite. 

Erwin files a few papers and writes a few things down before finally turning to you. His stone-hard expression does not falter. "What do you need to talk about, ___?"

You clear your throat, slightly uncomfortable. "I...was wondering..." you trail off, your mouth dry. "If I could leave the police... And just...stay here?" you're afraid of his answer, but you need to stay here. It's almost a priority. 

Erwin purses his lips. "Isn't this something you might want to discuss with Nile?" 

"Well, I would, but he's not here right now. No, I'm in a whole different wall, aren't I?" Due to who's fault? Who ran off like that? You panic. Letting your emotions loose isn't a good idea in this sort of situation. 

Erwin sighs. "Levi," he addresses quietly. Levi shuts the book he was reading. "You knew about this, didn't you?" 

Levi ignores his question. "It's not a bad idea, you know. We just need to run it over with Nile and-" 

"That's not the point, Levi, and you know it. It's not that simple. I've never even heard of a case where one joins a different division! How many rules could this decision even contradict? What sort of consequences are there? " A set of keys jangle in Erwin's hand as he opens up a drawer in his desk, and starts going over papers. You bow your head lower. Could this really have been a bad idea? 

Levi doesn't say anything further. It seems like he's thinking. Erwin reads over small journals and notebooks, and the room is completely silent. You think to yourself while this is going on. Well, it's not like it's the opposite way around, is it? You're not a Survey Corps member begging to work at the inner walls. Your situation can't be as bad. It can't be. 

You try reassuring yourself. It's all for good cause. And you need to know what happened to Annie. How could she just mercilessly slaughter so many people? Could she have been blind to the fact as a titan? Some of the other kids shared their opinions over the table last night, and not any of them were pretty. Annie is not a monster. Yet, there is just a small, small small part of you that thinks, maybe she is. 

Erwin suddenly gets up from his chair, holding a huge wad of flimsy papers in his hand. "I'll go see to it," he says, before exiting the room.

So is that a yes or a no?


	19. Goodbye to the Bad Times

TTE - CHAPTER 19  
Goodbye to the Bad Times

The fire blazes in front of you, the heat feeling strong on your face. Tiny embers fly around you, and a collection of small specks of charcoal collect at your feet. The fire has been burning strongly for about an hour now, and it's size is tall and great. You stand alone, in a vast field, with just growing wheat and barley around you, and this great fire.

You clutch your military jacket in your hands, its worn leather scratching your fingers. You feel a strong urge to throw in in there, but you want to wait a little longer. Just a little bit. 

It's been around about two hours since it's been confirmed. You weren't around to hear it for yourself. After your pleasant talk with Erwin, you went to take a walk, and discovered this massive field. It doesn't seem to be owned. It's crops are long overdue, and you suspect that they grow automatically, not because anybody has planted them. Even so, it feels a little dishonest to stand here, fuelling a fire.

Then this morning, you heard the news from Eren, that your small request had caused a fiasco in the inner walls. They weren't sure what they hell they were doing, what you were doing, and what they should do. Nothing like transferring to a different division has ever happened before, and it felt strange to be the centre of it. Eren delivered the news quite happily though.

"That's what the Police gets! Imagine their faces right now as they try and figure out what to do!" Eren laughed heartily. What's so funny? You were in danger of getting kicked out onto the streets. You scowl at him. Eren calmed down a bit, still chuckling slightly. He put his steaming mug of coffee down. "Sorry. It's just that they're always so full of themselves, aren't they? And now that they're dealing with a real problem, they can't do anything about it. Serves them right, if you ask me." 

You looked down at your own cup. The dark brown liquid swirled around, slightly reflecting your face. You knew better than any of them how conceited the Military Police are. But who are you to say anything? Up until Annie disappeared, you thought the same as them, and Eren knew that. 

"I can tell you're not like that anymore, ___," Eren said. You look up. "I dunno...maybe it's because you're not around Annie anymore." Eren's face contorted with anger as he said her name. He held it in, but you knew he wanted to rant. 

It was strange. To think that you would be chatting so casually to Eren Jaegar like this. Both of you were never fond of each other back in the old training days. May I quote, "Hot blooded, passionate and just down right annoying."? And you should've heard the things he said about you and Annie. Yet, you feel like none of your words are valid anymore. Is it weird that you're starting to warm up to him? 

The door suddenly creaked open. Mikasa came in, scouting Eren. "Eren..." she obviously lost him. You honestly wondered what made her so attached to him. All of the time, she would always be at his side, and she would always hang onto that scarf. You discarded the thought, however, when Mikasa turned to you. "___, Commander Erwin wants to see you." 

"Oh." You got up from your chair, abandoning your coffee. "Uhm, bye, Eren. Hopefully I can stay." And you run off, nodding to Mikasa before exiting the room.

"See you later! Don't say anything stupid in front of Erwin!" 

You hung back at the door frame as Eren shouted that. You almost said thank you, but for some reason, you stopped yourself. You ran out, stepped out into the hall, and leaned against the wall outside Erwin's office door. You wondered. Did I just make a new friend? 

... Never mind that for now.

You hesitated before knocking at the door. Would the conversation go the same as last time? You thought that nothing would go like last time, so you quickly worked up the courage to knock on that old, creaky door. It was a few moments before there was a quiet come in to be heard. You twisted the door knob, and walked in, slowly, trying not to disturb anything. Not that you haven't done that already.

Erwin sat in his little office chair, facing you. The first thing you took note of was his expression. It wasn't how it was a couple of days ago. He seemed much more relaxed, less like he wanted to snap at you. Well, what did you expect? He is a commander, and seems much more of a man than Nile Dok. You sat down in that seat opposite again, and waited while he dug out some papers again. 

The room seemed different than the last time. Even with Levi in the room, it was still rather scary, and almost demeaning. The feelings of one who was scared, emotional, and weak. Now, this room seemed the same as any other. It was in fact nothing so special, nothing so grand. The feelings of one who had time to recover and reflect, who was not alone and who rebuilt their strength. 

Erwin finished looking over some documents, and faced you once more. He began speaking. "___, I'm sure you found out about what happened in Sina?"

You nod curtly, sitting up in your seat. You had heard it all. "Well, it took a while to figure out. We all had to look over documentations and look over the rules again, as you can imagine. There were a few contradictions, but we've done it, once we all worked together." 

Erwin started to smile. "Welcome aboard." 

Your face lights up, and you immediately stood up, and thumped your right fist to your heart. "Yes, Sir!" you shout sincerely. You felt so elated. How happy you were to be a member of the most dangerous military division you can think of. Imagine that. You dropped your hands back to your sides, and grinned. The second genuine smile in a very long time, except this one, is a smile of happiness, not reassurance. You left the room, and now you're here.

The fire looms over you, but you're not afraid of it. Not matter how tall it gets, you will never be afraid, of the burns it might sting upon you, of the smoke that might seep into your lungs. You just stare into it, into the dancing flames, memorized. For once, something you did was right. For once, you feel accepted. 

You look down at the darkened leather of your invalid Military Police jacket. Is it time now? 

You toss it in without a moment of hesitation, small cinders flying around your head. The smoke is getting almost unbearable now, yet you still stand there, watching, watching. You place your hands behind your back in content. The wind picks up, causing the fire to roar and spit, but you don't flinch. You only shivered when the wind attacked your light clothing.

Soft footsteps are heard behind you, a body coming closer. Feeling no danger to who it could be, you speak. "Good afternoon."

"What are you doing, ___?" Levi's low voice meets your ears. "I've been looking for you for a while now." He steps closer, now a few feet behind you. You turn your head, and give a third, breath-taking smile, at the man who saved you. 

"It's nothing. I'm just saying goodbye to the bad times."


	20. Yet Another Plan

TTE - CHAPTER 20  
Yet Another Plan

For some reason, you found it difficult to sleep. At the very crack of dawn, you were already wide awake, at four in the morning, ready to go slay titans or something just as energy consuming. Perhaps this was due to Erwin announcing and explaining another plan to recapture the female titan. Annie.

You thought about what they did to her at the forest. You thought to yourself, "Would it go the same as this time? Will they make her suffer again?" You sat up a bit, and propped your head against the headboard, staring at the top of the bunk bed above you. You could hear Ymir's soft snores as she slept. Krista slept in the bed adjacent to you. Both were completely knocked out.

And at about 5:30, you just can't stand it anymore. You want to go out and do something, and all these dark, depressing thoughts were pulling you into a nightmarish void inside your mind. You lift yourself up, untangling the sheets wrapped up in your legs. As well as having barely any sleep, you had continuous nightmares when you were sleeping. You tried not to let it bother you, and just thought about things. All sorts of things. 

You finally get the bed sheets off of you, and slowly get up, as to not to disturb the other two girls. You softly pad into the bathroom, and let the water trickle quietly. You wash your face quickly and decide to just fix your sleepy appearance. 

About half an hour later you emerge from the bathroom, and the girls are still sleeping. "How can they sleep for so long?" you wonder. The sun is already well up into the sky, and you wonder what times the soldiers here get up at. Granted, you always overslept at the Police, but surely the people here don't get up this late? 

You brush it off though. Every division must be different. You open the small wardrobe doors, and find your uniform. You see a lush green cloak in place of that Military Police jacket. Your Survey Corps one lies in a clump on the wardrobe floor. You pick out your top and pants, and begin unraveling the leather straps. You always think to yourself, "Who in the actual hell would make these straps part of a military uniform?" As if the army had any time on their hands for clothes.

At last you finish, and stick your feet into the knee-high brown boots. You're done changing, and now all that's left is to wait for everyone else to wake up. 

Within minutes of you thinking that, Ymir wakes up. She sits up, and rubs her eyes, obviously still sleepy. She sees you in your uniform. "You're already changed, ___?" 

You nod. "I've been up for a while now, actually." Yeah, since four in the morning. 

Ymir gets up slowly, and grins. "Right, you police had to get up real early, I heard. Guess that's why," she walks over to Krista and pokes her in the cheek. You wince a little. Imagine getting woke up with a straight on poke in the face. Krista doesn't seem to mind though, as she wakes up, and greets you all with a "good morning!" and a smile. 

A good forty five minutes later, the three of you are changed, and ready to go. The meeting times are always at around seven, so the three of you head outside early. The early morning is chilly, definitely colder than it was at the inner wall. Most of the group are already outside, just a few people missing. Sasha, Connie and Jean, you notice. 

"Oh hey, ___!" 

You turn around, and see Eren. He grins at you, and you see Mikasa and Armin quickly following in suit. It must be kind of annoying that them two always tag along with Eren everywhere. You wonder if it annoys Eren himself.

"Morning!" Eren greets. You snap quickly out of your thoughts and smile sleepily. 

"Good morning Eren," you say. 

You're a little distracted today. You don't know if it's because you want to see Levi or not, but the feeling is hard to brush off. You listen to Eren's ramblings but something's just a little off. You're also wondering why Eren's so chatty all of a sudden. Back in training, he always seemed quiet around everybody else with the exceptions of a few people. 

Suddenly, Erwin and some of the other superior officers appear. The girl with the glasses seems to be sleeping, and Levi is just... You sigh contently. Perfect as always.

...

Did I just say that?! 

You shake the thought out of your head. You refuse to believe that you said that! There is no way, no way, that... Well, at least you didn't say it out loud. You feel your face go really red, and hope that no one has noticed. Maybe you could fake it as a fever, if anything.

"SQUAD!" 

Everyone turns around at once, and rush into orderly lines. Erwin stands at the front, his face stern, frowning. "As you have heard, I'm being sent to the inner walls. I have selected a certain amount of people to follow me into the city, and we are going to execute the second plan to capture the female titan shifter, Annie Leonhart." You swallow at the sound of her name. The girl who has killed her own people, and abandoned the people around her. 

The second plan is about to begin. And you're going to give it your all.


	21. Persuasion

TTE - CHAPTER 21   
Persuasion

You flip the hood of the cloak over your head, and wait. Your heart is beating fast, and you hands are clammy. Armin is supposed to lure Annie in for the plan to work. Last night, all of the Survey Corps plans changed. You had to get Eren out safely. Disobeying the King's order is a crime, and the Survey Corps are all panicking. Out of where is the question, however. You were thinking about the question for a very long time last night. Where could Eren go? 

You feel heavy wearing this raincoat. You move a little sluggishly to the edge of the building, trying to spot Armin with Annie. It feels like an age has gone past since you've seen her. You can hear her voice. Everytime you think of Annie, all you can think of is that fucking titan. That titan who killed, who abandoned those who were thinking of her, all to do what? 

You look down at the grubby ground. It's been a while since you've been in Sina, as well. You lean your back against the brick wall, avoiding eye contact with Eren and Mikasa. They're being quiet too. They must be listening to Armin's conversation with the "opposition". 

No matter what you do, you can't really seem to focus on their words. It all sounds like a bunch of gibberish to you. You're just worried. Will Annie listen to him? Will she agree to help you? You also want to know what will happen when the two of you meet. What will she say about the situation in the forest? She may not even admit to being a titan at all. If she is, of course. 

But you're convinced, sadly.

Voices are raised, and Armin's persuasive words are being slurred into pleas. Annie doesn't want to help. You look over to Eren, who is completley silent, and Mikasa, staring solemnly at the ground. 

"I know this sounds unconvincing but..." Even near the town square, where it's usually loud and rowdy, Armin's words ring clear through your ears. The silence is unbearing, and it's extremely tense between everyone.

"But there's no other way than to take this risky gamble..." Armin continues. "We'll try not to cause you too much trouble, but we need someone from the Military Police to help us to do this!" 

The silence intensifies, and time is being dragged on. The time between Annie's response and Armin's pleas are too long.

"We have... no other options..."   
Armin's voice goes quiet at the end of the sentence. The rest of you wait for Annie's response, which doesn't come. You decide to do something. 

You ignore the piercing gazes of Eren and Mikasa, and walk around the corner, your raincoat flowing after a sudden gust of wind. 

"Annie."

Annie suddenly turns around the sound of your voice, surprised to find you here. You step forward, while Armin stops speaking and moves back. You stop about a couple of metres away from Annie, now wary of her existence. Things are not like they were before. 

"I don't want an explanation right now. That time will come soon enough. For now, I want you to come help us get Eren out of Sina. You'll help me, won't you?" you say in a steady voice. Annie doesn't reply, still rather bewildered. She has never seen you this way before.

I guess that must mean she never really knew the real you.

"Come on, Annie. You've done enough already. Like Armin said, we won't cause you too much trouble," you urge, while Armin also watches you with a surprised, yet impressed, facial expression.

Annie swallows, behaving strangely. Almost as if she feels threatened. She straightens up. "And why can't you help them?"

You flip your hair out of the way. "Isn't it obvious? Because I'm not part of the Police anymore." That's what got Annie's brain working. She wants to ask plenty of questions now, and you know that. You know her almost a little too well.

"That's why we need you to come help us," you continue. "Now how long am I meant to stand here for, persuading you?" 

Annie stands still for a few moments. "Fine... I'll help you," she says, slipping on a golden ring onto her index finger. 

As your group are walking down the empty streets, you begin thinking a lot about Annie and your's first meeting ever since she ran off. Was that a little too hostile? You've been mulling over what to say for ages before the day actually came. Coldness seemed to be the best option, but now you're not sure. Ideally, you were thinking that you can get an explanation out of her, and then go back to how things were before. Not completely, but going to see her when coming back from expeditions outside the Walls, or something like that. Staying best friends. It was already a far-fetched idea, but in this current situation, it just seems absurd. 

A tense conversation is going on between them all, with you and Mikasa staying quiet. Annie is barely acknowledging you as you walk along. 

At last, the five of you reach the underground passage that you're meant to take for the plan to work. Everything's been going smoothly, with everyone walking down the steps, until Annie stops abruptly in front of the entrance. 

"Here?" she asks quietly.

"Yes, here," Armin answers. The group stops halfway down the stairs and looks at Annie. You feel anger building up inside you. You're starting to get tired of her bullshit.

"Don't tell me you're scared of dark confined places!" Eren shouts.

"Oh, I am. I'm only a weak, frail girl, and it's incredibly scary down there," Annie says with a fake frightened voice. Her tone then completely changes. "If you're not taking the surface route, then I can't help you."

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is when you snap.


	22. A Bond Broken?

TTE - CHAPTER 22   
A Bond Broken? 

"What the fuck do you mean?" 

Everyone turns to face you. Your face contorts in rage, like a snake hissing. Soon enough, the venom will be spit at a target.

"You're not coming? Because it's dark? That's hilarious. Real funny. But that's not the Annie I know," you say. "No, the Annie I know is sly. She's cunning. Which means this is all part of some big elaborate plan, right?"

You're treading dangerously here. A small slip-up and you can be completely done for.

"Same goes for you, doesn't it?" 

You stop. It wasn't difficult to see that one coming, but that completely froze you in your tracks. 

"Take a look around. It's been awfully empty today, hasn't it?" Annie elaborates. "Not a single person. Isn't that strange? 

That's it. She's already figured it out. You begin panicking. This is the point when you realise that having a showdown with Annie is a terrible idea. When you were with her, you never felt that she's so dangerous. But there's nothing you can do but continue. 

"Annie," you say angrily. You feel absolute wrath swirling around with anxiety in your stomach. "I'm sick and tired of your bullshit! Never mind the Legion's plan for now-"

"___, what are you doing!?" Mikasa interrupts. 

You ignore her, however. "Why'd you leave!? Why did you leave with a 'I need to see Eren'!?" Eren tries to interject with this, but you don't let him. Now that you've got the ball rolling, you can't stop until you're done.

Annie stays silent. "You left me, and the Police. I thought you left for good but no! You had to come back killing Rivaille's squad, didn't you!? You had to come back pretending nothing ever happened, didn't you!?" 

"___, how are you so sure that she's the female Titan?" Eren asks in the midst of the shouting. "This is probably just some sick joke, right!?" 

"Well, I don't get how it's not obvious! Isn't that right, Annie!?" 

Annie is still not saying anything, but instead fiddling with her ring. Eren doesn't listen, but instead insists that Annie isn't the female titan. "Come on, Annie! Prove that you're not the female titan! Come down here!" Eren persists. He can't possibly be convinced that she's not. He's just forcing it down his throat because it's too hard to believe. 

"... I can't do that," Annie answers at last. 

"Of course..." Mikasa mutters. You wonder if anybody else heard her. 

You give a long sigh of exasperation. "Annie, just tell me! Why did you kill them!? Why are you going after Eren!? All I want are answers!" you shout. Annie doesn't lose her guard, but as you're yelling at her, you feel yourself slipping away from reality. 

"Do you really not trust me that much?" 

Annie blinks, and at last looks at you in the eye. But she says nothing.

You're about to yell some more, until Mikasa throws off her raincoat and cuts you off. A thin metallic noise comes from Mikasa's sword as she unsheathes it. Her eyes are filled with rage. 

"I'm done listening to all of this. I'm going to cut you to pi-" you suddenly cut off Mikasa's words by stopping her coming any closer. You want to deal with this yourself. You walk up to Annie, in close proximity to her face, preparing to get the answers out of her, any way possible.

And that's when you saw it. 

The absolute madness in her eyes. Insanity moulded into chains that captured Annie and won't come off. You're at last caught off guard, and start to feel a little weak. To think that a strong girl like Annie would get thrown into the void of madness. 

"Annie... You're..."

The girl keeps twisting the golden ring around and around her finger, before she suddenly gives a smile, a crimson blush creeping up on her cheeks. You step back, becoming afraid of her. Almost like if you stay too close, you'll catch the insanity too. Annie begins laughing, a laugh you thought you would never hear coming out of her mouth.

"Oh, ___. Answers you want to hear? I'll give you answers," she brings her hand up to her mouth. 

"I'm not as evil as you think I am. I at least wanted to keep YOU alive, ___, but it turns out that you want the same treatment as everybody else. Sad, we had some good times. But it's doesn't matter anymore...

"Because what I gambled on is only just starting!"

And before you knew it, there it was.


	23. She Just Won't Stop

TTE - CHAPTER 23  
She Just Won't Stop

As swift as Armin is, he didn't make it. He raised his arm into the air, about to pull the trigger of the flare gun but Annie was quicker. Crimson blood trickles down the steps as the shifter shifts. The flare flies out of Armin's hand, and crashes into the side of a building. You brace yourself, as a heavy wall of wind hits you and the rest. The wind whips your hair all around you, entangling itself while your raincoat flies off you, exposing you to a sudden cold. You cover yourself with your arms, and try to look forward. But it's more up you should be looking at. 

The wind dies down, making you open one eyelid, your eyes snaking up a ginormous figure straight ahead of you. A colossal skinless titan, towering above all the others, staring down at you with her gigantic sparkling eyes. Fear envelops you, making you stumble backwards. It's true. It's all true. And what makes you feel sick the most, is that you were proved correct. 

Even months later, you still question yourself. How could you suspect your best friend? But you did, and you were right.

"Everyone," Mikasa starts. "If you can stand around, then run!" 

You urge yourself to move away, as far away as possible from the creature. That queasiness from five years ago is returning, making you feel sick at the sight of this titan. Your childhood trauma will never disappear. And the worst thing is, is that a person so close to you is a titan. A thing which you despise yet have a great fear of. Ironic, isn't it? 

"___! Run!" 

The booming sound from above suddenly makes you stop, fear tying you down into place. A great shadow overcomes you, pieces of debris crumbling all over your still body. You tremble nervously, your eyes darting upwards to see a huge foot hovering over a hole in the roof. More rocks fall, barricading you from the others. The others are safe, but you are now all alone, with this beast above you, like a god. An mad, cruel god. You shiver, hearing shouts and screams, but you don't want to be saved. 

No, instead, a feeling of want overwhelms you. A want for life. For the first time, you feel your natural human instinct bubbling inside you. Something that's driving you to save yourself, and to save your enemy.

Humans are interesting, no?

"Activate plan B," you call to the others, a shaking hand onto the handle of your sword. The blade rattles a little as you slowly start pulling it out, fearing to provoke the female titan. 

"But what about-" Armin starts.

"I said, move onto plan B!" you order angrily, fully unsheathing your blade. "Go, and don't you dare think of saving me. I know what I'm doing." 

You hear scurrying from the other side, while your other ear is filled with the noise of a toppling building. Annie's titan foot floats above you, moving hesitantly to crush you. It's a huge risk, but there is a chance that Annie will move slower when it comes to you. She said it herself. She never wanted to kill you in the first place. And you're going to use that to your advantage.

It's time to go full speed. You close your eyes, and try to get into focus. Calm yourself. Calm. Forget that a titan is about to kill you. Forget that you're in the middle of a life or death situation all by yourself. Forget all that.

Suddenly, within seconds, you throw the metallic cords of the 3D gear onto Annie's skinless calf, and switch the latches off the gas tanks, before swiftly carrying yourself into the air. The titan freezes; she wasn't expecting you to be so quick. Her eyes follow you as you spin around to her rear, and latching yourself onto her lower back. You wonder, how does it feel to have a tiny little person moving along your back? I guess we'll never know. 

You climb up her back with no hesitation, driven to save her. Even after weeks of suffering that were caused by her, you still want to rescue her? She who killed humans by the bakers' dozens? As you climb her volcanic hot body, you ponder on this question, scalding your hands if you stay in the same place for too long. Your climbing movements slow as you start to unravel a train of thought in your mind. It's because of friendship, you conclude. After losing so many people, you now want to take action to protect them. As strong as you are, you don't want to handle that kind of pain again.

The titan suddenly gives a roar, snapping you out of your thoughts. She begins whirling around wildly, trying to throw you off her back. The sky and the earth switch places, the scenery around you twisting and distorting in your eyes, like a wicked house of mirrors. It's hard to keep in the one place as the titan spins around. You dig the hooks into her upper back, causing an outcry to come from her mouth. You wince as you do this.

"Annie, if... you're going to be saved, then just hold on a little longer..." 

Annie tries a new tactic, throwing her hands all over to squash you. You dodge her attacks just barely, trying to shuffle around so that you don't burn yourself against her skin. "Come on Annie, I'm not some bug, stop trying to swat me..." you shout in an offended tone, landing onto her shoulder blade. 

"Annie! I know you don't want to listen to me, but seriously, stop this!" At this point, many villagers are staring up at you, wondering what the hell you're doing trying to talk sense to a titan. But your actions do not falter.

"I just want to know why you've done this, that's all! Maybe there'll be a way to figure this all out!" you swallow, and move around a bit to escape the heat. "Weather someone asked you to do this, or something happened, I don't care! I just want you to tell me! Sure, I may be mad at you for a while, but surely it's better than to keep it to yourself, right? Right?!" 

Out of all those villagers, many deem you crazy. Out of all those villagers, many are praying for your safety. But one of those people down there, are looking up at you, and doing both of those things. 

"___," he whispers.


	24. One Final Wicked Twist

TTE - CHAPTER 24  
One Final Wicked Twist

The titan stands still, only her tremendous gulps of breath to be heard. Your legs tremble slightly while balancing on her shoulder, waiting for some kind of an answer. A grunt, a roar, you don't know, something. The townspeople all start to run and flee, but you are determined to stay until Annie says something, until Annie... nods, or transforms back. But as time is being dragged out even further, you're even starting to think that maybe what you're doing to save your friend is pointless.

"Annie," you speak up, after long moments of silence. "Are you just going to stand here not doing anything?" the titan confirms it, her stance tied down into place. You don't want to give up so easily, but neither does she. You stare down at your mildly charred hands, wondering how much pain you're going to have to go through until she surrenders. Wondering what will make her go back to normal.

"Do you know what kind of a shock I got when I found out you killed them? His squad?" you say sadly. The titan starts a little, but otherwise doesn't move. "Annie...what the hell?" you mutter, furowing your eyebrows. You can't bring yourself to do anything but just talk to her. Hurting your best friend again is not an option, and there's nothing else that comes to mind. 

In this present moment, you wish ever so dearly you knew how to hypnotise.

Suddenly without warning, the titan begins moving forward. You're caught by surprise, and cling onto Annie's blonde strands of hair. "Annie, what are you doing?!" you shout, but the titan completely ignores you. 

"Eren..."

You look up, and shift yourself even closer to the titan. Did she...did she just say something? You almost recoil from shock. You couldn't help to notice a sunken feeling in the pit of your stomach, however. Why was it Eren's name she spoke? You hold onto her hair tighter, as to not to fall off, your hands getting stuck into her matted hair. Her skin begins to sizzle, hotter than before. Is she going to find Eren? Panic settles in, making her hands clammy. What she's going to do with Eren, you don't know. But you can let him get hurt either. Why is it always you who has to protect everyone?

The titan strides through the town, buildings toppling, large footprints left behind in the crushed pavement below. Most villagers have escaped, but a few are still lurking about. The titan doesn't take notice. She only has one goal to accomplish. 

Before long, the female titan comes to a stop, her skin's temperatures rising insanely. You climb down from her head, one toe from your boot touching her shoulder. You look straight ahead of you, and catch sight of another beast. A tall, skinny titan, with brown hairs atop its head, and the most striking green eyes. The resemblance is uncanny. It's Eren. 

"Annie, you're not-!" you're cut off by the titan's screech, blocking your thoughts, filling up your ears with terror. You clamp your hands onto your ears, but it barely did any good. The noise is unbearable, making you fall onto the titan's shoulder, her skin frying you up instantly. You scream as well, adding to the noise, and right when you think your ears about to explode, your vision starts messing up. The horizons tips to the right, trees shaking and buildings collapsing. You turn onto your back, and you see your right side of your body red and raw from the heat. The titan's roar is suddenly replaced with moans of pain. You falling dangerously over the edge of the titan's body, before suddenly, you're thrown into the air.

"God damn it, I can't leave you alone for one second!" you open your eyelids, and see Levi. "I didn't realise you're such a titan nut. Reminds me of somebody."

"You..." you whisper, before coughing a bit. You're so glad. Levi saved you...

Levi swerves on his 3D gear, and lands onto the tiled roof of a building. His footing slips a little as he sets you down ever so carefully. You prop yourself up onto your elbows, wincing as you lean onto your sore right elbow. Levi rushes to your side, and lies you completely down. "___, you can't do that! You're hurting yourself, you masochist!" You stare at him. His face is the living embodiment of worry itself. You want to cry, but you're completely dehydrated. You can't look at him anymore, at that face. You look away, and instead your eyes meet the complete opposite of comfort.

Eren and Annie, two gigantic beasts, sparring within metres of the two of you. One roundhouse kick there, a classic fist aimed for the face here. Your eyes widen, and you can't stop looking. Eren getting hurt, Annie getting hurt. You try to save her, and she's in pain again, and again, and again. Your hands fumble about, and grasp onto Levi's shirt sleeve, throwing off his jacket he covered you with. "W-we...we have to save them..." you whisper, still not taking your eyes off the scene.

Levi's face suddenly contorts with sheer anger, and yells at you, "Are you absolutely insane?! Not only were you taking a tour of the city on a fucking titan, now you want to get in between a titan's fight?! Are you trying to kill yourself?!"

No. No, of course not, Levi.

With the help of Levi, you stand up, securing your footing on the titan roof. "I need to..." you trail off, staring at the two fighting monsters. Eren throws a powerful punch, to which Annie dodges swiftly. But Eren doesn't trip and fall. No, instead, he aims that punch at a different target.

Right at you.

The titan slams against the building, maroon coloured tiles dripping off the roof like raindrops, glass shattered and bricks flying everywhere. Levi tries to save you again, but it's too late. You fly off the building and crash into a pile of rubble. Vision starts to blur. Sounds slurring together. Your fingertips are numb, everything is. Before long, you start to see black. 

A familiar figure stands in front of you, and you heard frantic sobbing in your left ear. You don't know who it could be from. The figure comes closer, and you identify him as Levi. He kneels down, and holds you, whispering something inaudible to you.

"___...no...please..."

Your eyelids are starting to fall. Your hands reaches out to him, wanting to feel his warmness. He strokes your hand, some drops of water felt on the top of that hand. You give a sad smile. "Levi..."

"I love you."


	25. Dead End

TTE - CHAPTER 25  
Dead End

LEVI'S P.O.V

She threaded the stems in and out delicately, prickling her thumbs a little, but she didn't stop weaving. I concentrate on my crown, but it looked like a mess compared to ___'s. Little red dots marked where I had stung myself when trying to find these flowers that ___ wanted. My hands were still sore, but it''so alright. Who could say no to her?

"Levi, I need another flower..." she asks quietly, her tongue sticking out as she focused on creating the perfect flower crown. I smiled, and put down my own head accessory. I picked up a tiny white flower, and handed it to her, her little hands reaching for it gratefully. 

"___, tell me how to put this flower in. I can't seem to do it," I say. ___ looked up, and crawled over on her knees. She took the crown from me gently, and studied it for a little while. 

"You have to do it like this!" and so she began to follow all these difficult procedures to fix the flower into the crown. I sat on my knees waiting patiently, and watched her. After a few minutes, she finally finished, and handed the crown back to me. "I can do anything, see!" ___ laughed loudly, making me crack a smile. She crawls back to her spot beside the thick trunk of the cherry tree, and holds her own crown into the air.

"Levi! Can you put my crown on?" ___ asked, shuffling back to me again. 

"Sure," I agree, and take the accessory from her. Her hands dropped down to her knees, and looked up at me when I was putting it on. The flower crown nestled onto her head perfectly, making her look like a little princess.

___ giggled. "Thanks, Levi!" she said before giving me a massive hug. 

"I love you." 

I love you I love you I love you I love you. 

A tear drop rolls down her cold cheek, her eyes filled with deep sorrow and regret. My hands tremble as her eyelids close. Fear and panic engulfs me as I sit still, nothing but maddening silence in my ears. Just a small breeze howling in the distance. Rocks and jagged edges of glass pierce into my knees as I sit in the rubble, my mind blank. Only one horrifying question lingers in my mind:

Is she dead?

I suddenly scramble about, trying to get closer to her, kicking away the debris and piles of rocks. I feel her hand turning paler by the minute, anxiety twisting at my stomach, fear choking me up. Her body turns colder and colder. I close in on her, slowly, but stop suddenly. I'm so afraid of what the answer is. I need to know but I'm scared. What will I do if she really has passed? What will I do? I swallow hard, and take a big breath. Only a small portion of air gets into my lungs. I lower my head, and finally try to feel her heartbeat. Weak, fragile, faint. But she's still here. 

I don't know what to do. How many times have I been stuck in this situation? And...what was the solution to them all...? 

Just leave them there.

I shake my head violently, trying to get rid of the ridiculous thoughts planted in my head, a monk warring away evil spirits. I am not leaving her. Even if the thought stands behind me, egging me to go, even if it beats me up to blood, I'm not leaving without her. I place my hands carefully, one under her back, and one at the joint of her knees, and struggle to pick her up. I don't want to hurt her. She's already in such pain. 

Her cold body lies limp in my arms, causing me to panic. I check her pulse again, still unsteady as it was before, and perhaps even weaker as well. I need to get her...somewhere where's she's...safe...

I just begin running. The blood pumps wildly around my body, my legs burning with every desperate step I take. I run in this direction, in that one, and in that one too. I feel the ground quiver under my feet, the battle between the titans not stopping. I feel the crushed pavement beneath me crunch as I run among the debris. I don't know where I'm going. I'm just a rat scrambling around some god's cruel game. A rat meeting dead ends.


	26. EPILOGUE - Crystallized until Further Notice

EPILOGUE   
Crystallized Until Further Notice

Her tears glisten in the soft sunlight that seeps in between the curtains. In fact, that giant crystal gleamed in a rainbow of colours, so sadly beautiful. The various colours dance around the room, like twinkling Christmas lights.

You just sit and stare. You stare not at the wandering lights, but instead at the body that lies in front of you, cocooned in shiny, precious crystal. Her tears are frozen, watery, glistening things that are completely out of place on that girl. She's not supposed to be crying. And niether are you supposed to be, either. For the past couple of hours, you've just sat here and thought about things. You decided to think in place of your friend, because she can't do it right now. Your brain wondered about a lot of things, but now your mind is empty. Blank. You're just situated on that wooden chair, mind blank and eyes red. 

You clench your hands together, and bow your head, your back slumping further. You feel distressed. You want to be hungry but you have no appetite. You want to move around but your injured body wants none of it. You want things to go back to normal but they just can't. 

Why? You wonder for the umpteenth time. 

What have I gained from doing this? What has she gained from doing this? 

You've ran it through your head a million times. What were her motives? Why did she do this? Why didn't she stop? Did she really want to kill all those people? Why did she need Eren? 

You cover your head with your hands, hiding your face. You feel a prickling sensation in your eyes as you replay everything all over again. Every single event. How could so much happen in just two months? You rub your eyes with balled up fists. "I'm not going to cry... stop it!" you mentally slap yourself. 

The door suddenly creaks open, light footsteps causing the old floorboards to groan. The person doesn't completely come up to you, but stops a few feet away from you. You keep your head down as your ears meet the sound of a familiar voice. "You didn't come to dinner again," Levi says quietly. You don't respond. 

"You need to eat... otherwise, your injuries are just going to get worse..." Levi's voice trails off as he knows he's not getting to you. You hear him take a breath as he walks closer to you. "Eren and all are worrying about you. You shouldn't hide yourself away." Levi puts a hand onto your shoulder. A weak, trembling hand. You bite your lip.

"What if she never wakes up? Then what?" 

Levi doesn't move. Moments pass before he speaks again. Only murderous thoughts wander as the crystallized girl crosses his mind. Yet, at the same time, he also wants to save her, only for his loved one. And so he only replied with "She will."

You shifted around in your seat, and tilted your head slowly up to your Levi. His face reflects off your glassy eyes as you say in a heartbreaking voice, "Are you sure?"

Except that he wasn't. But he couldn't say no. So he just kept silent. You turn back to mourn Annie. After moments of silence, Levi finally spoke up. "You know...back in the town square when you...fell..." You look back up at him, curious.

"You called me 'Levi' for the first time, didn't you? Before you said 'I love you'..." Levi continues. You widen your eyes in shock, trying to rewind your memories. "That made me very happy. Before that, you had never called me by my name, not since that incident..." Levi looks away as he mentions that night five years ago. 

"And...since I love you too...I'm going to try my hardest to bring back Annie..." Levi says quietly. You get up from the wooden chair, the floorboards creaking a little. You smile. 

"There's only one person I love more...and that's you, Levi. You should have guessed already." And with that, you pull Levi into a passionate embrace. He flinches a little, surprised by your sudden action. He feels so warm compared to your damaged body, but yet that doesn't bother him at all. He smiles. 

"Is that so..." he whispered, his breath brushing your neck. He gently plants a kiss on top of your head, which makes you go hot. You suddenly grab his cravat, and pull him down to your level, smashing your lips against his. 

And there, in the warm sunlit room, with the unpleasant stench of death, with the clouds lazily passing by and the sun watching, the beauty and the beast stood close to each other, sharing a passionate embrace and a kiss of hope.


	27. A/N (important sorta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note

Hey guys!

It's been a while, hasn't it? So... I've got some good news for you folks! Well. I think so?

I'm going to start completely re-editing the entiiiiire story, adding more content, more details, blah blah. I'm going to try and make the chapters way longer. A lot of time hasn't passed since I've finished this, but even so I believe that my writing has gotten better compared to when I started writing here, so I want to give you guys more content and enjoyment by making this story longer and better. I guess you could call that good news, right?  
I want this story to attract more readers so I'm very happy that so many of you have finished reading this, and I want to give more people the enjoyment. 

I think I'll be leaving the authors notes in because I like keeping ties with the past. Yeah, weird ol' me. 

I'll be going back and each chapter will have a little title at the top, like:  
[UNEDITED CHAPTER]  
[CHAPTER IN EDITING]  
And all edited chapters won't be marked like this. 

As for when I want to begin refreshing the story, it might be in a month or two. I want to get through some of my other fanfic before going over this one. If you're wondering, it's my Haru Nanase x Reader, Love's Debut. 

So yeah, thank you so much for all the reads, all the comments and favourites! I love you guys a lot, and I hope you'll all stick with me when the story is getting revamped! I hope you will all get a chance to re-read this later!  
Tell me what you think about this in the comments below!

-Hachi


End file.
